Infiel
by xio albarn
Summary: Maka Albarn es una abogada de 25 años, que ha pesar de tener bastante exito con los chicos, se siente un poco sola al no tener una pareja estable. Será entonces, cuando encuentre a su media naranja en el novio de su hermana.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Buff....**

**Este es el nuevo fic, jaja, el de la infidelidad, como el nombre indica....**

**Aqui os dejo el primer capitulo.**

* * *

**_Primer encuentro_**

- ¿Quién dijiste que venia a cenar?

- Por tercera vez, Maka, viene tu hermana Crona con su novio.

- ¿Con su novio? Mejor que haya esperado a que sea su prometido, así nos aseguramos de que no viene llorando otra vez. – su madre la fulminó con la mirada – vale, vale. Quiero a mi hermana.

A pesar de eso, Maka sentía que tenía razón. Su hermana siempre se hacia ilusiones muy pronto, y después era ella quien tenia que aguantar sus penas. Además, en ese momento se estaba perdiendo la fiesta de Liz, la iban a presentar a un chico bastante guapo. Recordaba vagamente su nombre, pero no estaba muy segura.

Resignada, fue al salón y se tumbó en el sofá. No pensaba ayudar. No se lo habían pedido. Con todo, aún estaba molesta. Había tenido mucho trabajo esa semana y para un poco de relajación que podía tener, tiene que vestirse bien para conocer a un chico que ni siquiera la interesaba.

Soltó un bufido. No la gustaba que la ignorasen y esa noche iba a estar en segundo lugar.

Encendió la televisión. Echaban su programa favorito. Lo dejo aunque no le prestaba mucha atención. Su mente se encontraba divagando sobre lo que estaba haciendo su madre. Olía delicioso. No recordaba que oliera así de bien cuando ella había invitado a alguien. A alguien masculino.

Entonces solo recibía miradas desconfiadas por parte de su madre y amenazantes al chaval por parte de su padre. Parecía que aún creyeran que era virgen. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Alguien tan exitosa no podía ser tan inocente.

Su padre entró en el salón. Maka le ignoro a sabiendas que la estaba mirando. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que llevaba una camisa oscura con unos pantalones largos de vestir. Eso significaba que faltaba poco para que llegasen. No tenía ninguna gana de arreglarse. Podía pasarse por casa de Crona en cualquier momento y conocerle. Conocer a aquel chico que seguro que era feo y sin gracia como su hermana. Mal vestido. Sin lugar a dudas. No había razón para perderse la que seria una de las mejores fiestas de Liz.

Giró la cabeza ante el carraspeo de su padre.

- ¿Qué no te vas a vestir, Maka?

- Ya estoy vestida.

- Perdona hija, cambiare sutilmente mi pregunta, ¿Qué no te vas a poner unos pantalones?

Maka tan solo llevaba una camiseta larga que utilizaba como un pequeño vestido. Miro un rato a su padre. No se había peinado. Sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente. La estaba intimidando con bastante éxito. Reuniendo un poco de fuerza, rompió el contacto visual y miro la hora. Faltaban cincuenta minutos para la llegada de su hermana.

Se levanto pesadamente del sofá. Sin ganas, apagó la televisión. Pasó al lado de su padre sin mirarle, ya le había visto muchas veces.

Subió a la que era su habitación en aquella casa, cogió el albornoz y entró en el baño. No se dio mucha prisa, disfrutó lo relajadamente. Sales, un poco de espuma… aún tenía tiempo y se encontraba de vacaciones. Además su hermana la perdonaría si llega unos minutos tarde, siempre lo hace. Contaba con esa ventaja y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Sin abrir los ojos y memorizando el contacto del agua tibia en su piel, salió de la bañera lentamente. Ni siquiera había salido del baño y ya lo estaba echando de menos. Sin embargo era una simple cena con quien seria su futuro cuñado. Eso no la haría mucho daño. No quería ir, le resultaba una perdida de tiempo. Estaba claro que con el éxito que tenía su hermana, esa relación no podía durar mucho. Al no ser, que el chico ese fuese como Crona. Eso tenía que ser. Un pobre debilucho, sin cuerpo, ni atractivo. Lo que significaba una cosa. No iría a la fiesta de Liz, pero pensaba pasárselo bien de todas formas.

.................................

.....................

.........

Maka volvió a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Un vestidito que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, unos zapatos de poco tacón, el pelo terminando en ligeros tirabuzones… colocó los tirantes del vestido en el límite de los hombros, como si estuvieran a punto de caer. Volvió a repasarse con la mirada. Iba ligeramente pintada, el tono que había escogido quedaba bien con el color del vestido. Verde claro. Sonrió y la imagen del espejo le devolvió la sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Tan solo una palabra estaba en su mente. _"Perfecta"_.

Bajó alegremente las escaleras. Podría decirse que estaba dando pequeños brincos. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue apagándose. Un suave olor a incienso inundaba la casa. Curiosa fue al salón. No pudo creerse lo que vio. La mesa redonda de cristal estaba repleta de comida. De marisco. Las copas eran finas, la mejor vajilla de su madre y unas velas iluminabas la mesa junto con la lámpara del salón. Eso nunca lo habían hecho cuando ella había llevado a algún chico a casa. Por qué Crona era especial. Por qué Crona merecía todo eso. No era justo. Maka abrió la boca para reclamar cuando sonó el timbre. Su madre la miró. Parecía lanzarla una mirada de advertencia ante la sonrisa divertida de Maka. Ésta había hecho sus planes. Como su _cuñado_ seria un pobre desgraciado, pensaba reírse de él mediante preguntas tan sutiles que nadie se daría cuenta. Ni siquiera su hermana aunque se pusiera a la defensiva. Seria divertido de una forme u otra.

Cogió el picaporte de la puerta poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Le deslumbraría primero y así todo seria más sencillo. Todos caían rendidos ante sus encantadoras sonrisas. Aunque nuca pensó que seria ella quien acabaría deslumbrada. No podía creerse lo que veía. No podía ser verdad. El chico depositaba la mayor parte de su peso en su brazo izquierdo el cual se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Su pelo blanco como la nieva estaba alborotado de una manera muy sexy y sus ojos del color de la sangre mostraban confianza y curiosidad. Llevaba una camisa azul claro y unos vaqueros agarrados a un cinturón. Calzaba unos náuticos.

Maka no pudo despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos tan peculiares, tan decididos. Aquel chico era sin lugar a dudas el más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Era perfecto. Ella también era perfecta. Serian la pareja perfecta. Tenia que ser suyo.

- ¡Maka!

Nuca lo seria. Era imposible. La realidad la golpeó como un cubo de agua fría.

- Te he echado de menos.

Unos brazos huesudos rodearon su cuello en un cálido abrazo. Con la mente aún en blanco, devolvió el abrazo.

- Yo…también te he echado de menos, Crona.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué diablos estaba sintiendo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Frustración?

Sea lo que sea, no podía ver a su hermana como a una rival por tener al chico que ella quería. ¿O sí? No, definitivamente no. No podía hacer eso.

- Mira Maka, este es Soul.

- Encantado.

Maka podía derretirse cuando escuchó esa voz. Sin poder evitarlo se imaginó como podría escucharse susurrada en su oído murmurando su nombre. No, no estaba bien.

Automáticamente, se retiró cuando Soul pretendió saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció la mano. Eso causó la sorpresa tan de su visitante como la de su hermana. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No podría controlarse? No era ninguna vampira, no le mordería, no le mataría. La simple idea hizo que se riera mentalmente de si misma. Aunque si mataría a su hermana si se descuidaba y mostraba el mínimo interés en Soul.

- Os están esperando en el salón.

- Maka, ¿estás bien?

- Claro. – siempre se le había dado bien mentir aunque por alguna razón no había convencido a Soul, quien no dejaba de mirarla. Eso la ponía más nerviosa.

Cerró lentamente la puerta mientras la pareja de novios se dirigía al salón.

Decía que no quería estar en aquella cena, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a desearlo tanto. Esa estúpida cena puede arruinar su vida familiar.

................................

........................

...........

La conversación fluía sin ningún problema durante la cena. El ambiente era muy tranquilo. Las bromas, las risas, nadie quería que terminara aquella cena. Soul podía llevar todo tipo de conversaciones. Spirit, el padre de Maka, no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. El chico le resultaba genial. Hablaba correctamente y además era ambicioso así como trabajador. A Medusa, la madre de Maka, le parecía todo un caballero, preocupado por todos aunque no sea el anfitrión, además podía apreciar que era muy elegante. Crona no dejaba de sonreír al ver los signos de aprobación de sus padres. Nada la agradaba más que el hecho de que la razón de su existencia fuera aceptada en su casa. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Soul y Crona se cogieron de la mano.

Tan solo Maka estuvo tensa, sin disfrutar las múltiples conversaciones. Intentó concentrarse en la comida sin mirar al resto de los presentes, sobre todo a Soul. Tenia la sensación de que si le miraba acabaría lanzándole alguna señal provocativa. Algún gesto con el que acabaría rindiéndose a ella. Sin embargo, cuando terminaron de cenar, no tenia la escucha de la comida. Ahora tendría que mirar al resto, entre los cuales se encontraba ese albino tan especial. Desvió la mirada a la izquierda donde estaba su hermana Crona. No podía hacerla una putada tan grande como es intentar seducir a su novio. Ese chico era perfecto y no podía quitárselo por una mera atracción física. Eso era rastrero.

- Dinos Soul, ¿a qué te dedicas? – como siempre su padre preguntando por el tema laboral.

- Acabo de terminar la carrera. Ahora entraré en un hospital.

- ¿Has estudiado medicina? – esa fue su madre, siempre le han interesado los médicos.

- Si bueno, al igual que mi padre adoptivo, el Dr. Stein.

- Adoptivo.... – nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, por la cara que puso Soul se notaba que era un tema delicado.

Maka sintió unas ganas enormes de estar en el lugar de su hermana y ser ella quien consolara a Soul, de abrazarle. Debía borrar esos pensamientos. No podia permitírselos.

- Y... ¿Cuantos años tienes, Soul?

- Acabo de cumplir 27.

- 27.... te llevas 3 años con mi hija.

Crona se aferró al brazo de Soul con una mirada divertida.

- Papá, tú te llevas 5 con mamá y nadie dice nada.

- Me lo dijo tu abuelo pensé que era ahora mi turno.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Maka sabia que su padre decia tonterias pero esa fue una de las mejores. Por inercia, repasó con la mirada al resto de personas. Fue entonces cuando vio los dientes de Soul. Eran filados colmillos, como los de un animal. Una imagen se creó en su mente. Demasiado excitante como para dejarla. Demasiado clara como para olvidarla.

_Maka estaba __tumbada en un sofá de terciopelo rojo con las piernas enganchadas en la cintura de Soul, mientras éste devoraba ansiosamente sus labios. Al rato se separaban aunque un hilito de saliva aún los mantenía unidos. Entonces utilizando sus afilados dientes, Soul se dirigía al cuello de Maka y lo mordía levemente. Una gota de sangre era derramada._

- Mi hermana trabaja en un bufete de abogados – eso junto con la palmadita que la dio Crona, Maka salió de sus pensamientos.

Unos pensamientos muy extraños, ni siquiera la atraían los vampiros, ¿por qué pensar en ello? Supuso que era lo normal cuando veías lo dientes de aquel sujeto.

- Eres abogada. – no era un pregunta.

- Así es. La primera de mi promoción. – Maka levantó la cabeza orgullosamente.

- Además de la reina del campus.

- Siempre he sido la chica más popular, sí.

Crona bajo a cabeza y ese fue un movimiento que no paso desapercibido para Soul. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo a su pecho.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, es solo que yo nunca tuve el éxito de mi hermana.

"_¡Genial!"_ pensó Maka amargamente. Era por ese maldito éxito que sus padres siempre decían que eclipsaba a su hermana, pero no era cierto. Ella se exponía y el público elegía. Que se preocupe su hermana en ser más atractiva.

Miró la hora. La una de la madrugada. Conociendo a Crona lo siguiente que diría es que ya era tarde y tenían que irse. Así cómo quería conseguir algo, bueno...Tenía al chico perfecto a su lado. Maka soltó un pequeño bufido. Inaudible y a la vez parecía llevarse su frustración.

- Vaya, es la una ya – dijo su hermana – un poco tarde, ¿nos vamos, Soul?

- Claro, cariño.

En la puerta, se despidieron. Maka volvió a ofrecerle la mano a Soul, aunque esa vez perecía esperarlo. Sus padres se quedaron mirando al coche que se perdía en la lejanía, pero Maka subió rápidamente a su habitación. Lo que había ocurrido en aquella cena era de locos. Ella tendría que haber llevado a un chico como Soul, no su hermana. Se tapó la cara con las manos ahogando un grito lleno de frustración. Esa era la primera vez que la ganaban. No quería ver a su hermana como una rival. No lo era. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo evitar que el pensamiento cruzara su mente. Suspiró. Cogió la maleta y empezó a meter su ropa. Ya era hora de volver a casa. Han terminado sus vacaciones.

..............................

.....................

..........

Soul esperaba ansioso que llegara Crona. Se había metido en el baño y aún no salia. Esperaba tumbado, en calzoncillos. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminaba su rostro.

- ¡Venga Crona!

- Ya voy.

- Date prisa.

Crona se rió mientras salía del baño. Soul había puesto una voz de lo más infantil. Le gustaba cuando se ponía así, y esa sonrisa… ya sabía lo que significaba.

Soul se puso de rodillas cuando Crona entraba en la cama y la dio un beso.

- ¿Crees que les he gustado a tus padres?

- Por supuesto. Eres encantador, ¿cómo no vas a gustarles?

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez no pararon hasta que Crona acabo debajo de Soul.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi hermana, Soul? – el aludido soltó una risita - ¿De verdad es tan guapa?

- Supe que ha sido la chica más popular por su vanidad. No me gustan tan arrogantes. Además te quiero a ti, ya lo sabes.

Crona fue a decir algo pero Soul la calló asaltando sus labios. No quería seguir hablando, porque en ese momento era el turno de las caricias.

* * *

**jo! cuánto tiempo, eh??**

**¿me habies echado de menos? Seguro que no, pero pregunto por si acaso, ;P**

**bueno ¿cómo ha empezado este nuevo fic? **

**bien... **

**mal...**

**no lo habia pensado....**

**Pos pensarlo, porque en vuestra respuesta esta cual continuo, jeje**

**¡¡Eso es todo por hoy!!**


	2. Decisión

**Debido a la aceptación del primer capitulo, no he tardado más en traeros la continuación**

**Espero que os guste y que os resulte tan fácil de leer como a mi de escribirlo**

**bueno, esto ya lo sabeis, pero como todo el mundo lo dice yo también quiero hacerlo: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**_Decisión_**

Maka jugó con su comida mientras hablaba con aquel chico que veía por primera vez. Acababa de ganar otro caso y en ese momento estaba celebrándolo con el resto de sus compañeros. No había sido uno de los difíciles pero cualquier excusa era suficiente para dejar de lado el estrés del trabajo.

Había pasado un mes desde que conoció a Soul en aquella cena. Un mes desde aquella vez y aún no se lo había quitado de la cabeza. No quería reconocerlo pero tenía celos de su hermana. Ella, que era perfecta, carecía de un chico perfecto. Todo lo contrario a su hermana, que no era perfecta y sin embargo tenía un chico perfecto. Extraños juegos los del destino.

Miro al chico que tenia enfrente. No había parado de hablar. No había parado de hablar de tonterías. Si aún fuera atractivo le seguiría la conversación, pero era un tanto extraño. Obsesionado con la simetría, tres rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, ojos dorados e irreales... además no parecía de esa época, sino anterior. Su manera de hablar era un poco anticuada. No sabia bien que decir para no parecer maleducada. Suspiró.

- ¿Te aburro?

- No que va. Ehmmm....me están llamando, un momento ahora vuelvo.

Rápidamente dejo su plato de comida y huyó de allí dejando al pobre chico con la palabra en la boca. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, tan solo que era tan raro como él mismo. _"En verdad que si hay nombres que hacen honor al dueño"._

Sin perder tiempo busco con la mirada a su amiga y compañera Patty y se acercó a ella. Ésta se encontraba al lado de una de las mesas de comida haciendo el idiota con algunos compañeros. Típico de ella.

- Hola Maka, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada ¿por qué iba a pasar algo?

- Porque puedo ver que detrás de ti hay quien te esta esperando.

- Si bueno, ehmmm...uhmmm....este....

- Death the Kid.

- Ése, justo. – Maka sintió que no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo – Mira Patty, no se que espera de mí. ¿Un polvo? Puedo aspirar a mucho más. – Rió sin ganas – ¡Bah! Paso de él.

- Entonces Tsubaki tiene razón – Maka encarnó una ceja interrogativa – Deja de sentirte sola si eres tan exigente. No es el físico lo único que cuenta, vale que el tuyo esté bien pero eso no significa que el de tu pareja también sea así.

Maka reconoció las palabras de su amiga en los labios de Patty. La molestaban porque sabía que tenían razón. Aunque ella siempre había sido la chica más popular. La envidia de sus compañeras. La más deseada por sus compañeros. Siempre había conseguido a quien quisiera. Siempre.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que quería tener a alguien que escuchara lo que pensara, que la apoyara en sus proyectos que la esperara cuando volviera a casa, que la abrazara con fuerza mientras estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión. Lo ansiaba. Lo necesitaba. Eso podían dárselo independientemente del físico. Miró a Patty.

- Le daré una oportunidad, a fin de cuentas no es sencillo encontrar a un caballero como él. – _"Aunque ya he visto uno" _añadió mentalmente.

- Ya verás como no te arrepientes, por cierto, ¿crees que le gustaré a Roger?

- ¿Ese?, déjalo, es gay.

- ¿En serio?

- Quien no me desea al mirarme por primera vez al menos, o esta casado o es gay, y no tiene anillo en el dedo.

- Aun así....

Maka la miró incrédula. Todavía se pensaba que podría fijarse en ella. Acaso creería que tenía algo de lo que ella carecía.

- ¿Te importaría dejar esa vanidad a un lado?

Maka se encogió de hombros. Iba a volver con el tal Kid cuando sonó su teléfono. Era su hermana Crona. Pensó en no cogerlo. Últimamente la había dado por querer que fuera a su casa para cenar casi todos los días con ella y Soul, aunque no parecía que a este último le agradaran las visitas, es más, muy a su pesar, parecía que le desagradara Maka.

No quería ver esas caras. No quería desearle y odiarle tanto a la vez.

...............................

......................

...........

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Crona?

- Ya sabes que sí.

En el último momento había decidido cogerlo. Si estaba cara a cara con su hermana podría preguntarla sobre el extraño comportamiento de Soul hacia ella. Además esa noche había tenido suerte, el chico tenía turno de noche, por lo que estaban ella y Crona solas. Podían hablar de lo que quisieran.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Soul conmigo?

El ambiente se inundo de un incómodo silencio. Crona agachó la cabeza mientras seguía fregando los platos. Los minutos pasaron y ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Tan solo se oía el agua chocar contra los platos.

Maka respiró frustrada de manera imperceptible para su hermana. Definitivamente no se lo iba decir, aunque estaba bastante claro que lo sabia. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero, sorprendentemente, Crona habló.

- ¿A ti te desagrada?

- ¿Él o su comportamiento?

Crona rió amargamente.

- Él.

- Debido al comportamiento, sí. – Mentira, mentira, mentira. No la desagradaba, es más, quería saber que le molestaba de ella, para cambiarlo y contentarle. – De manera que, ¿a qué se debe?

- Dice que eres muy arrogante y superficial. Que no te preocupas por nadie que no seas tú. Le molesta que no te preocupes por mí aún siendo mi hermana mayor.

Las palabras de Crona hicieron eco en su mente. Eso era lo que pensaba Soul. Extrañamente la dolía. No sabía por qué pero ese chico era algo especial, especial para ella.

- A mi no me pareces arrogante.

"_Arrogante"_

- Eres cariñosa, simpática y te preocupas por la gente.

"_- ¿Te importaría dejar esa vanidad a un lado?"_

- Qué importa lo que piensen, yo sé como eres realmente.

- ¿De verdad crees que me conoces?

Crona miró a su hermana. Estaba de espaldas a la encimera con la cadera ligeramente apoyada en esta y las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo agarradas fuertemente en el mueble. Sin lugar a dudas, todo su cuerpo mostraba dolor. Su cuerpo perfecto.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazó. No entendía muy bien porque se sentiría mal. Siempre había sido así, siempre había sido una chica segura de si misma comportándose de esa manera. ¿Por qué en ese momento la afectaba tanto lo que pensaran? Su hermana era mucho más compleja de lo que aparentaba.

Maka se separó lentamente de Crona. No quería que la abrazara, no quería que sintiera lástima por ella. Debía reconocer que era reconfortante pero no lo necesitaba. Cambiaría sin ayuda de nadie. Ahogó una risita expulsando una pequeña cantidad de aire. Nunca pensó que cambiaria su manera de ser, pero por ver que Soul la sonreía estaba dispuesta a dejar su ego a un lado.

Miró a Crona y la sonrió. Su cara llena de preocupación, su cuerpo tan pequeño, su hermana le pareció la persona más frágil del mundo y si quería cambiar, paradójicamente debía desechar la razón primordial y única de ese cambio. Sin embargo, se quedaría sin razones y no lo haría. Menuda decisión más difícil. Preferiría estar en un juicio a vida o muerte.

"_Lo siento, Crona."_

Sin embargo, para su desgracia ya había tomado la decisión hacia algún tiempo. Para bien o para mal; cuando se dio cuenta de que quería ver a Soul sonreírla, y no por tener un record de ningún rechazo, sino porque lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba. Como a una droga.

Lo que sentía por Soul no era una simple atracción física. Quizás no llegaba al enamoramiento, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Le gustaría hacerle feliz.

Tan solo esperaba que se le pasara antes de que terminase el trimestre.

Esperaba que ese simple sentimiento no se tornara en amor.

Que no acabara siendo mutuo.

* * *

**Bueno, qué tal ha quedado??? ¿ha sido tan bueno como esperabais o he perdido la poca calidad que tenia?**

**espero que no se haya notado mucho, pero sí, las cosas estan pasando un poco rápidas, **

**es que no quiero alargar mucho el fic, que si no os acabareis cansando y eso no quiero =P**

**y eso es todo por hoy!!! **


	3. La cena

**continuando rápidamente el capitulo debido a la demanda que hay.**

**Espero que les guste, tanto o más que los anteriores.**

**

* * *

**

**_La cena_**

Soul abrió la puerta de su piso compartido con Crona. Ésta estaba en la cocina preparando una cena que olía de una manera deliciosa. No se había girado a mirarle, pero lo más seguro era que le hubiera escuchado.

Soul sonrió lujuriosamente. Había pensado sobre eso todo el camino de vuelta y ahora que había llegado a casa lo llevaría a cabo. Abrazaría a Crona por detrás y harían el amor en la cocina, cenarían y después, antes de dormir, volverían a repetirlo. Perfecto. Seria la noche perfecta. Nada ni nadie podrían fastidiar sus magníficos planes.

Se acercó a su amante por detrás y la abrazó fuertemente. Crona dio un respingo, no se lo esperaba aunque sabía perfectamente de quién eran esas manos cálidas. Automáticamente amoldó su cuerpo al de Soul. No encajaban a la perfección, se podían amoldar pero no era perfecto. De una forma indescriptible, Soul notaba que faltaba algo, que no encajaban de una manera suave sino que parecía forzado. Sin embargo la amaba y eso era suficiente.

- Hola, Soul.

- Hola – respondió mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de Crona.

- Hoy has vuelto pronto – pretendía ignorar las aparentes necesidades de su novio, esa noche no podían hacerlo tan pronto.

- Te echaba muchísimo de menos.

Las manos de Soul recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Crona. Sus labios habían recorrido su cuello, pero cuando fue a besar su clavícula, la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le empujó suavemente con las manos en el pecho del chico. Fue a decirle algo pero Soul capturó sus labios pasionalmente. Durante unos momentos, Crona se olvido de todo. No sabía lo que le iba a decir, aunque tampoco le importaba. No debía de ser muy relevante. Se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, aunque Soul no se detuvo, empezó a besar el cuello de Crona. Le encantaba esa parte, ya no porque sea de su amante sino porque siempre ha sido esa parte su favorita en una mujer.

La chica no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Soul. Nada más entraba en su mente. En un torpe intento de apoyarse más de lo que estaba en la cocina, echo una mano hacia atrás. Sus dedos tocaron algo extremadamente caliente. Pasaron varios segundos cuando descubrió que era una olla. Estaba haciendo la cena. La cena.

- Espera,….Soul…. – la muchacha intentó liberarse empujando débilmente con sus flacos brazos.

Soul sintió esos leves empujones además de haberla oído. Inmediatamente se hizo una idea de lo que quería. Sin perder tiempo la levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, aunque antes de llegar, Crona consiguió soltarse.

- Espera, Soul. – su voz estaba entrecortada y hablaba mediante jadeos. – No podemos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi hermana viene a cenar.

¿Maka venia a cenar? ¿Acaso no se cansaba de fastidiar? El humor de Soul cambió repentinamente. No solo Crona lo rechazaba sino que era porque venia a cenar la estúpida egocéntrica de su _cuñada._

Su mirada se volvió más dura. Dejó a Crona en el suelo y volvió al salón para recoger sus cosas.

- Soul… - Aún sin relajar su expresión el aludido la miró – La he llamado yo…

- Como siempre. ¿Puedo ausentarme?

- Por favor, Soul. Es solo una cena. Cuando termine se ira y podremos seguir con lo nuestro. Me gustaría verla.

- ¿Pero quiere verte ella a ti?

- Por favor…. – la mirada de Soul se suavizó y Crona le sonrió amorosamente.

...............................................

.................................

...................

Tocaron a la puerta. Soul miró la hora extrañado. Si era su cuñada esa seria la primera vez que no llegaba tarde. Escuchó la alegría de Crona, Maka ya había llegado. No se levantó de la mesa, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, simplemente la saludó a lo que ella también le respondió. No hubo comentarios al respecto, siempre era así.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la mesa, la cual ya estaba servida.

Había sopa. No era el plato favorito de Soul, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Podría tomárselo rápidamente e irse a dormir alegando que ese había sido un día duro en el hospital. Solo Crona sabría la verdad, aunque si Maka también se enteraba de la auténtica razón, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

No dejaron de haber comentarios durante la cena. Eran amigables, sin malicia aparente. Sin vanidad. Conforme Soul escuchaba, más dudaba de que la chica que había entrado fuera realmente Maka. No había despegado los ojos del plato pero le pareció que quizás debería mirar a su invitada de voz cristalina.

Una chica rubia con unos hermosos ojos verdes estaba prestándole toda su atención a Crona. Tenia puesto un vestido oscuro muy sencillo, así mismo, estaba sutilmente maquillada y no como solía estar.

Parecía Maka pero a la vez no era así. Delante de él había una chica físicamente igual a su cuñada, sin embargo la manera de ser era totalmente diferente. Quizás debería preguntarla algo para saber si era ella.

- Maka – fue lo más parecido a un susurro, pero las dos chicas callaron al instante. La rubia le miraba expectante. – Eres abogada, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Ahora debes de tener mucho trabajo con lo que ha ocurrido en el supermercado. – si no recordaba mal, había sido su bufete contratado por los denunciantes al supermercado debido a la venta de comida en mal estado.

- Si, bueno, nos repartimos el trabajo, como podemos. Intentamos sacarnos tiempo libre de donde casi no hay para poder tomarnos un café por lo menos.

Soul no comentó nada más. Se limitó a sonreírla a lo que ella respondió con la misma sonrisa. No volvió a decir nada más en toda la cena. Tan solo escuchaba a las chicas hablar y a mirar a su cuñada. Sin lugar a dudas había cambiado. Parecía más madura, más reflexiva y no la niña creída que fue demostrando ser. Hablaba con cariño y mostraba preocupación hasta por el más pequeño de los problemas de su hermana.

Además de eso Soul pudo apreciar otras cosas. No fue su preocupación primordial, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo. Al no estar esas capas de maquillaje, al estar solo lo necesario, podían apreciarse las suaves líneas que marcaban su rostro.

Debía reconocer que era muy guapa. Debía reconocer que sin ningún problema podía haber sido la chica más deseada del instituto. Debía reconocer que Black Star tenía razón. Era la tentación encarnada para que todos los hombres acaben en el infierno por una razón u otra. Con él lo estaba consiguiendo. Hacia tiempo que habían terminado de cenar y las chicas estaban fregando los platos. Aprovechando que ninguna le estaba prestando atención, Soul se fijó en las piernas reveladas por Maka. Eran bonitas, pero se abstuvo de desear tocarlas. Eso no ocurriría jamás. Es cierto que reconocía que su cuñada podía ser esculturalmente perfecta, sin embargo él le pertenecía a Crona, para siempre. Si ella no le dejaba, nunca se iría con otra, porque a ninguna otra la amaría más que como la ama a ella.

....................................................

.....................................

....................

- Gracias por invitarme a cenar.

- Sin ningún problema, vuelve cuando quieras.

Maka le sonrió a Soul mientras se despedían. Irradiando felicidad se fue de aquel piso. Salió del edificio y llamó a un taxi.

Contempló como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal. De una manera extraña era relajante. Tuvo que recurrir a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para no dormirse en el taxi.

Sin lugar a dudas, en las últimas semanas se había convertido en otra persona algo diferente. Aprendió a escuchar, a aconsejar y a dejar que el resto pudiera tener un minuto de gloria sin que se lo acabe quitando. Además empezó a quedar con Kid, no solo era un chico agradable sino que en ocasiones lo veía incluso atractivo. Le gustaba Kid a pesar de su extraña obsesión.

Sonrió levemente. En contra de su voluntad, lo que más le gustaba de ese cambio fue que Soul parecía fijarse en ella como una persona con la que se podía hablar y tener una amistad. Parecía que la daría otra oportunidad, que podrían llegar a conocerse mejor. Seguirían teniendo sus límites, pero ya no la importaba si no lo conseguía suyo, ya no le veía como a un premio, sino como a su cuñado, al cual debía conocer y llevarse bien con él para la felicidad de su hermana Crona.

* * *

**Para todas aquellas que eharon de menos a Soul en el capitulo anterior he escrito un poco como veia a Maka y he descrito el nuevo cambio de personalidad,**

**espero que acabe bien, jeje, aunque ya se como va a acabar xD**

**Ha tenido un tanto de SoulxCrona, para las que querian leerlo, aunque espero que ninguna queria....**

**Bueno, no hace falta que diga que no os acostumbreis a esta rapidez para actualizar, pero claro me emociono con los reviews y acabo pensando en el siguiente mientras los leo xD**

**y eso es todo por hoy! creo que no se me olvida nada**

**tampoco hace falta que diga que espero reviews ;P**


	4. Inconscientes

**hola, hola**

**aqui esta la continuación de la historia, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**Inconscientes**

No había nada más reconfortante que pasar una tarde con tus amigas después de un estresante día en la oficina. Cotillear, desahogarse…pocas cosas resultaban tan placenteras como eso, a excepción de un chocolate caliente un día en el que hicieran mucho frío.

Ese era un día estresante en el bufete y además llovía a mares, sin embargo Maka no podría disfrutar de ninguna de las dos cosas. No solo había una complicación en el caso y debía hacer horas extras si quería ganar, sino que el coche la había dejado tirada esa mañana. Un mal día. Un asqueroso mal día.

Maka suspiró resignada al tiempo que se recostaba en la silla. Eran las seis de la tarde. La hora límite. Había quedado para cenar con Kid a las nueve de la noche, lo que hacia que tuviera tres horas para ir a casa, arreglarse y llegar al restaurante tiempo, y eso podría conseguirlo si se daba prisa y corría. Si corría…y sin embargo aún no había encontrado un buen contraataque al posible argumento que podrían sacar en contra de su cliente.

Repasó por enésima vez los documentos que tenia sobre la mesa. Ninguno parecía ayudarla. Habían pasado veinte minutos y afuera llovía a mares. Tendría que llamar a Kid. Quizás podrían verse más tarde. Sabía que se entristecería si le decía que no podía verlo esa noche y además ella también quería verle. No podría esperar a otro día. No quería.

Cogió el móvil y busco su número. Si atrasaba la cita una hora podría llegar a tiempo, aunque ya habrían perdido la reserva del restaurante. _"De todas formas ya la hemos perdido"_.

Kid cogió el teléfono inmediatamente.

- ¡Maka!

- Hola, Kid.

- ¿Qué pasa? Vamos a vernos ahora, ¿no?

Pudo apreciarse la preocupación en el tono de su voz.

- Claro que vamos a vernos, tranquilo. Es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y no creo que llegue a tiempo, ¿te importa que nos veamos más tarde?

- Por supuesto, sin ningún problema. No importa la hora si puedo verte.

Eso pilló a Maka con la guardia baja. No supo bien que decirle, era cierto que quería verle, pero como a un amigo.

- ¿Dónde te viene bien?

- En mi casa.

- Si, mejor en bar ese tan bonito del parque. – sabia lo que podría ocurrir si iba a su casa. No lo quería.

- Ehmm…vale en el bar.

- Dentro de un hora.

- De acuerdo.

- Hasta ahora.

- Hasta ahora.

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesa. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Kid, era un buen amigo y la gustaba estar con él. La resultaba atractivo, pero no siempre y toda chica tiene un amigo bastante guapo. El suyo podría ser Kid.

- Una mano se puso en su hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de un salto y miró asustada quien era. Ox Ford.

- Vaya, Ox. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Perdona. ¿Aún sigues con esto?

- Si. – respondió cansadamente.

- Yo voy a quedarme toda la noche, vete a casa y ya me ocupo de esto.

- Y yo a cambio…

- Tú a cambio nada. Es que he escuchado como aplazabas una cita y dado que me tengo que quedar, ¿Qué más me da mirar lo tuyo también?

Maka le sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias, Ox.

- No hay de que, además eres de las que más curran, te mereces un descanso.

Volvió a sonreírle y se despidió. Ahora que tenía ese tiempo extra podría arreglarse y llegar a tiempo.

................................................................

..........................................

...................

Una cortina continua de agua caía en el parabrisas haciendo que la visibilidad sea nula. A malas penas podían verse los otros coches, difícilmente distinguir los peatones corrían por la calle hacia su destino.

Era la primera vez que salía tarde de trabajar y no llamaba a Crona para avisarla, pero no pensó en ella cuando vio la hora en el coche y aún no lo había hecho. No la había llamado. No dejaba de tener algo en la mente que le impedía pensar claridad, sin embargo no podría decir que era, porque no era un pensamiento sino un sentimiento.

Soul Evans se encontraba ansioso. La razón era desconocida. Desde hacia unos días, de manera progresiva se ha ido sintiendo cada vez más ansioso y no sabia porque. Su vida laboral no estaba mal, no había discutido con Crona, ningún amigo le había dado una mala noticia. Era extraño pero cierto.

Agitó la cabeza intentando concentrarse en la carretera. Fue entonces cuando vio una figura delante de él. Freno rápidamente haciendo que las ruedas emitieran un molesto ruido. Era una figura azul con una cara desfigurada por el pánico. Una cara muy familiar. Automáticamente bajó la ventanilla.

- ¡Maka! ¡Sube!

La figura se quedo uno segundos sin moverse y después corrió a meterse en el coche. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Maka respiró hondo varias veces. Estaba empapada. Soul se la quedó mirando mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento.

Su pecho subía y bajaba marcadamente mientras su corazón intentaba relajarse. El vestido azul estaba más ajustado de lo normal debido a la lluvia. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pelo y caían desde las puntas. Una cayó en la punta de su nariz provocando que Maka agitara la cabeza levemente. Inconscientemente Soul alargó un dedo y lo paso por la misma zona donde cayó la gota, como si quisiera secarla. Fue entonces cuando Maka se giró hacia él.

- Hola, Soul. – murmuró con la respiración entrecortada aún.

- Hola, ¿adónde vas corriendo bajo esta lluvia?

- He quedado. – con las manos se señalo la ropa como si su respuesta no fuera obvia.

- Si, vale. – Soul volvió a mirar la ropa en la que ya se había fijado - ¿quieres que te acerque?

- Bueno…

- Ya estás en el coche.

- Pero vas a dar una vuelta…

- En el coche no importa. ¿Adónde?

- El parque

- ¡¿con lo que cae?!

- Si, bueno… no. En el bar del parque. No se como se llama.

Soul empezó a reírse mientras conducía. Resultaba sorprendente poder quedar en un sitio del cual no se sabe el nombre. _"De verdad que mi cuñada es increíble"._

- ¿Y con quién has quedado? Si se puede preguntar.

- Claro que se puede. He quedado con un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo a secas?

A pesar de la relajación de su voz al preguntar, Maka vio como apretaba el volante de manera casi imperceptible. Los músculos de su cara se movieron solos dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, que ni ella misma supo que tenía.

- Mientras mantenga la cordura, todos los chicos a los que conozco son amigos a secas.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No del todo. Me cae muy bien y a veces me resulta atractivo, pero no me llega a gustar, sin embargo me conozco…

Durante un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tampoco fue un silencio incómodo. Tan solo sintieron la necesidad de pensar. Maka se sentía extraña, Soul confundido. Por extrañas razones, no se sentía ansioso pero si raro. No entendía porque empezó a apretar el volante, su cuerpo actuó solo. Respiró hondo. Debía concentrarse en la carretera.

- No creo que hagas el idiota. – tampoco podía dejar de hablar.

- No seria la primera vez.

- En las últimas semanas no lo has hecho.

- Pretendo mejorar. – susurró.

Soul la miró como pudo mientras llevaba el coche. Sabia que había dicho algo, pero no pudo percibir que. Quería saberlo. Quería saber que estaba pensando, aunque si se lo preguntaba podría quedar como un maleducado y eso nunca pasaría. Volvió a respirar hondo. El coche tenía un suave olor a fresas. Fresas mojadas. Extrañamente excitante. Se preguntó de donde vendría.

- No te pases, Soul.

El aviso de Maka hizo que volviera a la realidad y viera que iba a pasar de largo el bar. Paró en seco.

- Perdona.

- Has parado, así que no pasa nada.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Lentamente Maka se giró para salir del coche.

- Maka.

La chica se giró rápidamente. Su mano se alejó de la puerta. Inconscientemente Soul se inclinó hacia delante. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Pocos centímetros los separaban. Segundos después sus mentes reaccionaron y se alejaron. No se miraron. La vergüenza podía con ellos.

- Adiós, Maka.

- Hasta luego, – surgió una palabra en su mente_ límite_ – cuñado.

Abrió la puerta y se fue. Soul no arrancó hasta que vio como entraba Maka en el local.

Kid la estaba esperando. Se acercó a ella y la dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla. Maka respondió amigablemente sin embargo su mente estaba en lo que pasó unos minutos antes. Había sido una inconsciente al girarse rápidamente y mantenerse en esa posición durante ese tiempo. Miró la hora. Había llegado quince minutos tarde. No entendía por qué, había salido con tiempo de casa.

Rió para sus adentros de una forma amarga.

Si sabía por qué. Soul había ido más despacio de lo normal durante todo el trayecto. Mientras hablaban alargó más el camino.

Inconscientemente.

* * *

**que tal me ha quedado? espero que bien, como todos los que escriben, jaja**

**y pensar que cuando se me ocurrió no me gustaba la historia y ahora resulta que es la más leida (de entre las mias, claro)**

**a ver si puedo subir uno nuevo cada fin de semana, siento no dar fecha más concreta pero tengo mucho curro**

**y eso es todo por hoy!**

**ya sabeis que me encanta saber lo que pensais acerca de mis fics**


	5. Aquellos pensamientos tan importantes

**hola mis amados lectores,**

**aqui traigo la continuación de la historia, espero que os guste**

_**Aquellos pensamientos tan importantes**_

- Oye, Soul.

- ¿Sí?

- Crona me llamó ayer muy preocupada. No aparecías por casa.

- Tan solo llegué tarde.

- ¿Y la llamas para avisarla? Eso es muy raro en ti.

Soul miró a Black Star. Su mirada era intensa. Saltaba a la vista que quería sacarle algo, aunque no entendía el qué, no había hecho últimamente nada en especial.

- ¿Y…? – insistió su amigo.

Soul se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Estaba muy inquieto como para centrarse en un estúpido interrogatorio. Demasiado inquieto.

No. Inquieto no estaba. Era algo más. Volvía a estar ansioso. Otra vez se había formado ese nudo en el pecho. Otra vez encontraba dificultades para respirar correctamente. Había repasado todo lo que hizo las últimas semanas con el fin de descubrir que había hecho para sentirse así.

Nada. No había encontrado nada. Ningún patrón se repetía, ningún hecho le había llamado suficientemente la atención. No había nada que le hiciera sentirse como estaba.

Black Star le zarandeo buscando algo de caso.

- ¿Pasa algo, Soul?

- Black Star…no lo sé.

- Pero ¿qué dices?

- Digo que últimamente me he sentido ansioso por algo y no sé que es.

Black Star no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo, pero Soul ya lo conocía demasiado bien. No tenia ni idea de lo que debía decir.

- No sabes que decirme.

- No… - susurró.

- Tampoco hace falta que digas algo.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – volvió a pensar sobre el tema hasta que se le iluminó la cara. – ya sé ¿qué has hecho desde que empezaste a sentirte así?

- Sí, ya he hecho eso y no he descubierto nada.

- Bueno, a lo mejor si lo piensa alguien de fuera….

Soul le miró fijamente. No pensaba que fuera a necesitar ayuda en algo así, él solito podía descubrir lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo debía reconocer que Black Star podía darse cuenta de detalles que él estaba pasando por alto.

Respiró hondo en un intento de deshacer el nudo en su pecho, pero fue en vano.

- Bien, pregunta.

- ¿por qué llegaste tarde anoche?

- Hubo algo más de trabajo de lo normal.

- ¿Y luego?

- Luego…- no recordaba que hubiera algo más, bueno, el encuentro con Maka – me encontré con mi cuñada. Tenía una cita y decidí acercarla.

Black Star sonrió mientras tomaba notas mentales. A Soul esa sonrisa llena de picardía le molesto muchísimo.

- ¿desde cuando te sientes así de ansioso?

- ¿quién eres? ¿mi psicólogo?

- Tío, intento ayudarte.

- Unas semanas – escupió Soul.

- Unas semanas… ¿tienes alguna pista sobre lo que quieres, necesites?

Soul se lo pensó un rato. Eso no se lo había planteado, quizás dejar que Black Star le ayudara no fue tan mala idea. Estaba ansioso por…saber algo. Quería saber algo, pero no sabia qué.

- quiero saber algo.

- ¿Qué tal tu relación con Crona?

- Pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Creía que querías ayudarme, no meterte en mi vida.

- Joder, Soul. Quiero ayudarte. De verdad. Tengo mi teoría pero quería confirmarla, por eso te he hecho esa pregunta.

- Dime la teoría.

Black Star suspiró. Sin lugar a dudas Soul no se encontraba de humor.

- A ti, por lo menos, te gusta Maka.

- Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa.

- Piénsalo, Soul. Te sientes ansioso desde unas semanas, las cuales coinciden con el "nacimiento" de la nueva Maka, a quien no ves a todas horas, de ahí que te sientas ansioso. – Soul no salía de su asombro – Me topé con ella esta mañana, desde donde la recogiste hasta el parque no se tarda tanto, mucho menos en coche. Consciente o no, fuiste más despacio para alargar el tiempo con ella. Si no te sientes atraído por Maka, ¿por qué ibas a estar más tiempo del necesario con ella?

Soul no dijo nada. Su mente aún estaba analizando cada un de las palabras de su amigo. No podían ser ciertas, pero tenían su lógica. Cuando estaba con ella sentía alivio. Se sentía en paz…

No, no, no. Maka es su cuñada porque él esta enamorado de Crona.

- Te equivocas, Black Star. Tiene que haber otra razón.

- ¿Sí? Entonces no te importará que me haya acostado con ella repetidas veces.

Al oír aquello los músculos de la mandíbula de Soul se tensaron, frunció el ceño, sus puños se apretaron. Acciones involuntarias e inconscientes pero llenas de significado.

- Te molesta.

- No – murmuró entre dientes. Su voz era áspera y tosca.

Black Star empezó a reír a carcajadas lo que irritó más a Soul. No entendía porque le molestaba que Black Star haya mantenido relaciones con Maka. No debería hacerlo porque es solo su cuñada, pero le molestaba y eso también le irritaba.

- Tranquilo, Soul. Nunca he tocado a Maka – Soul le lanzó una dura mirada – En serio. No nos hemos acostado.

Soul se relajó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había apretado con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla. Los dedos estaban entumecidos y dolían.

No debería haberse irritado. Pero lo ha hecho.

No debería molestarle. Pero lo ha hecho.

No debería estar ansioso. Pero así es.

Una idea cruzó su mente de manera fugaz pero brillante. Quizás Black Star tenía razón.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que gustarle Maka? Sin embargo no te sientes ansioso por una persona que solo te gusta. No te gusta otra persona cuando tienes pareja. No ocurre solamente eso.

Soul respiró hondo. De manera inconsciente ha ido bajando sus barreras desde aquella cena en la que Maka demostró ser otra persona totalmente distinta. Ha bajado esas barreras que levantó cuando se enamoró de Crona. No quería pensar en ello, pero la razón de aquello era tan obvia que no podía ignorarla.

Quería a Maka. Quería tenerla cerca. Quería abrazarla. Quería saberlo todo sobre ella. Que la gustaba, que odiaba, de que tenía miedo. Quería protegerla de ese miedo. Quería verla sonreír, escucharla reír. Su cristalina voz en claras carcajadas. Se odio a si mismo al descubrir que en esos momentos para él no habría un placer mayor. Ya no eran ni Crona, ni el trabajo, ni nadie. Solo Maka. Maka era la única que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Pensamientos. Por eso estaba ansioso. No solo quiere estar cerca de Maka sino que quiere saber en que esta pensando. Lo que cruza su mente.

Suspiró sonoramente. La quería innegablemente. Eso era un hecho. Sin embargo, no podía lanzarse a ella. Era su cuñada, la hermana de su novia, de quien se enamoró originariamente. Quizás si se esforzaba podía acabar ignorando esos sentimientos y volvería a ver a Maka como quien realmente era. Su cuñada.

- Black Star….

- ¿Mmm?

- Creo... creo que estoy enamorado de Maka.

- Ya lo sabía.

- Pero no puede ser así. Tengo que ignorarlo. Al sentimiento y a ella.

- Eso es un poco masoquista.

- Pero lo correcto.

......................................................

.......................................

.......................

El sol ya se ocultaba por detrás de los edificios que pasaba Soul con el coche de vuelta a casa. Tenía la música a todo volumen y conducía lo más rápido que podía. Cualquier cosa para intentar sacar a Maka de sus pensamientos. Ahora que sabía lo que le ocurría, podría solucionarlo. Sin embargo no era tan sencillo. A pesar de saber las razones, seguía sintiéndose ansioso. Seguía teniendo esa opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

No podía dejar a Crona por Maka, eso humillaría a la primera y dejaría por los suelos su reputación como caballero. Sin embargo, tampoco podía segur con ella y ver a Maka todas las semanas ya que a Crona la gustaba cenar con su hermana de vez en cuando. Seguramente deberían dejarlo por un tiempo. Así se aclararía las ideas, aunque tampoco quería estar sin Crona, no si no podía saber más de Maka.

Respiró frustrado. Sería fuerte. No se iría y tampoco se daría un tiempo con Crona. A lo mejor no estaba enamorado de verdad de Maka, tan solo la admiraba que es muy distinto.

Por esa razón no lo haría. No haría lo que se moría por hacer. Nunca lo sabría.

Tomó esa decisión y al hacerlo sintió como el nudo en el pecho aumentaba. Se llevó una mano a esa zona y respiró hondo. No daría marcha atrás.

Se abstendría de saber lo que piensa Maka. Nunca conocería esos pensamientos tan importantes para él. Quizás así lograba quitársela de la cabeza y recuperar la vida normal que llevaba con Crona.

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué tal me ha quedado?**

**un poco raro y previsible, no??**

**como sea, pasando a otro tema, no voy a escribir Lemmon aqui, es que alguien lo habia sugerido pero no lo tenia pensado, quizas en otro fic, pero no este...**

**por cierto, ya tengo escrito el último capitulo, jajaja, ya vereis, yo....**

**yo nada, me voy antes de que os spoilee algo, jaja**

**eso es todo por hoy! **

**recordad que un review simpre alegra el corazón**

* * *


	6. lágrimas de diamante

**y aquí vuelvo dos semanas después, creo que este capitulo os gustará,**

**en parte....**

**disfrutadlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Lágrimas de diamante**

Maka se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa. Estaba cansada de aquel maldito caso, aunque por fin todo eso ya había terminado. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada más…a excepción de esa pequeña pero agobiante opresión en el pecho. No tenía ninguna duda de la causa de aquello, sabia perfectamente porque estaba, sin embargo también sabía que solo el tiempo podría eliminarlo, ella no debía hacer nada para remediarlo. Aunque supuso que no se la impedía pensar.

"_Te añoro tanto, Soul"_

_......................................................_

_...................................._

_............_

Esas semanas no habían sido tan sencillas como Soul había pensado en un principio. Bastaba con querer evitar a alguien para que esté hasta en la sopa.

Una amiga de Maka estaba ingresada en el hospital y además también fue el cumpleaños de un amigo en común para ambos. No podía ignorar a su cuñada, de quien esta supuestamente enamorado, aunque tampoco podía estar mucho tiempo con ella. Acababa demasiado nervioso, como si tuviera quince años. Eso lo odiaba. Era una muestra de debilidad, tanto suya como de sus sentimientos hacia Crona.

Aún así, continuó con su propósito. La evitaría, no pensaría en ella, hasta que ese nudo en el pecho desapareciera. En los últimos días no se le había cruzado por la mente, quizás para cuando terminara esa semana había conseguido algo. Podría verla como alguien inalcanzable. Seguiría doliendo, pero también sería más consciente de la realidad y a lo mejor podría tener momentos tranquilos estando Maka delante.

Sin embargo el destino no siempre nos presenta un camino tan fácil como lo habíamos pensado.

***

Soul ya podría volver a su casa, su tiempo en el hospital ya había terminado. Sin embargo se encontraba solo en una pequeña sala de espera. Cuando viniera Black Star, irían a casa y después tomarían algo en un bar. Algo un poco relajado para un viernes, lo normal seria estar toda la noche fuera en vez de volver a casa a las dos de la madrugada.

Soul dio dos vueltas más a la mesa blanca antes de que la puerta se abriera. Por ella apareció Black Star.

- Por fin llegas.

- Ninguna queja, ¿eh? Ha sido culpa suya.

Soul fue a preguntar quien era, pero no pudo. No encontraba su propia voz. Durante unos minutos se detuvo su respiración a pesar de que el nudo en el pecho no estaba. Maka se encontraba en la puerta de la pequeña sala sonriendo tímidamente.

- Hola, Soul.

Quiso responderla, pero no pudo. Sin lugar a dudas, cuando no quieres ver a alguien, éste esta en todas partes. Respiró hondo antes de susurrar débilmente _hola_.

Por el rabillo del ojo apreció que Black Star estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. No era una casualidad que Maka estuviera allí, él mismo la había llamado para fastidiar, pero ya tendría tiempo para enfadarse con él. En ese momento no podía despegar los ojos de su cuñada.

Tenía puesto un sencillo vestido rojo con una chaqueta para resguardarse del frío. Los tacones no eran muy altos y estaba peinada de una manera tan sencilla como su vestido. El maquillaje era el justo, como llevaba desde los últimos meses. Iba muy sencilla pero a la vez muy elegante. Soul no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba muy guapa. Dolorosamente guapa. Por esa razón quiso evitar la sonrisa de su cara, aunque fue imposible. Sobretodo cuando esta se ensancho al apreciar que Maka le estaba mirando de la misma manera.

Sus perfectos ojos verdes le estaban mirando de arriba abajo, tal y como había hecho él. Ambos estaban con estúpidas sonrisas en la cara. A pesar de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos y observarse, pudieron seguir manteniendo el límite. Ninguno desnudó al otro con la mirada.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando se fue Black Star ni cual fue la excusa que puso. No era importante. Volvían a verse después de una semana llena de ansiedad. Después de una semana en la cual hasta lo más sencillo como respirar era imposible. No se movieron para acortar las distancias, los tres pasos que los alejaban eran suficientes para lograr lo que querían. Perderse en los ojos del otro manteniendo el dichoso límite. El límite que no podía romperse.

Soul se paso una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo. En consecuencia, Maka se mordió el labio inferior. Ninguno se dio cuenta de sus acciones, pero si del efecto. Quisieron eliminar la distancia.

Ante el repentino pensamiento reaccionaron y se alejaron. Ambos estaban en la sala, cada uno en un punto distinto, alejados unos pocos pasos más que antes.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – pregunto Soul intentando eliminar la tensión que surgió de repente.

- Bien – Maka sonrió al recordar la buena noticia - ¿a que no sabes qué?

Soul levantó una ceja en anticipación.

- ¡He ganado el caso!

Maka empezó a reír invadida por una extraña felicidad, que no tardó en invadir a Soul también. Ambos rieron aún cuando dejaron de acordarse de la razón de esa risa. Estaban eufóricos, no querían que ese momento desapareciese y en lo último que pensaron fue en que Black Star volviera. Ni siquiera sabían exactamente donde estaban. Tampoco importaba. Se habían ido acercando lentamente y respondiendo a sus impulsos de una manera inconciente.

Se dieron cuenta de ello cuando tan solo los separaban unos pocos centímetros. Cuando estaban abrazados y terminado de reír. Cuando se olvidaron de cómo se habían conocido y lo único que sabían era que se necesitaban.

- Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Maka. – murmuró Soul con la garganta seca.

No supieron a ciencia cierta cual de los dos acortó la distancia, quizás fueron los dos a la vez. Ambos acallaron aquellas molestas voces que les obligaban a separarse y profundizaron el beso. Se sentía como en el paraíso. En ese momento no existía nada más que ellos. Ni siquiera el tiempo estaba en funcionamiento. Se había parado y les estaba entregando la vida entera.

Maka sintió como Soul la levantaba sin ninguna dificultad y la depositaba en la mesa de aquella sala. Ahora estaban más cómodos. Exploraron la boca del otro sin descanso. Sus pulmones dejaron de necesitar el antes ansiado oxígeno porque podían vivir con el aliento del otro. Del que aman.

Maka pasó sus manos por el pelo de Soul acercándolo más a ella. Después memorizó la cara de su amante con la yema de los dedos. No dejó el más mínimo trozo de piel sin tocar. Todo en Soul era valioso, no podía perderlo.

Mientras sintió como él la acariciaba la espalda, la atraía por los hombros y volvía a acariciarla la espalda. En un momento determinado, Soul pasó una de sus manos por la pierna de Maka, obteniendo como resultado que se estremeciera. Le encantó. Volvió a cogerla por los hombros y a acercarla a él.

Sin embargo los buenos momentos no duran para siempre. La felicidad no es eterna.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente. No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, seguían abrazados cuando entró ese alguien. Maka pudo sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos momentos. A su lado Soul mantuvo la respiración.

Parecieron relajarse cuando se reconoció a uno de los compañeros de Soul.

"_¿P_o_r qué estaba tan nerviosa?"_

Miró a Soul, quien estaba más blanco que su propia bata. Ninguno salía del asombro.

- Perdón por la interrupción, pero necesitaba esto. – el médico cogió un frasco y se dirigió a la puerta corriendo. - ¿Es ella Crona? Vaya, Soul, es mucho más guapa a como me la imaginaba. Bueno no os molesto más.

Soul y Maka se quedaron estáticos en su lugar. _"¿Crona? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?" _La mente de Maka trabajaba rápidamente buscando todas las conexiones. Aún así no quería saber la verdad. Una parte de ella la decía que le haría daño, sin embargo no podía dejar de buscar el porque de la familiaridad del nombre. No podía dejar de buscar al igual que el mosquito no podía evitar ir a la luz. Y al igual que éste, murió cuando se acercó a ella. _"Crona. Mi hermana" _Miró a Soul. Parecía haber pasado por lo mismo que ella. _"Cuñado…"_

- Joder, Maka.

Un tono áspero y molesto. La chica vio como Soul se alejaba de ella y salía de la habitación hecho una furia. Quiso seguirlo, quiso estar con él aunque no debía. Quería abrazarlo como se abrazaron antes. No encontró las fuerzas. No podía moverse. Estaba anclada en su propia tristeza y desesperación. El nudo en el pecho se hizo más grande y denso. La dolía cuando intentaba respirar. Su vista se nubló. Empezó a respirar rápidamente sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Una lágrima como un diamante se deslizó por su mejilla. No aflojó el nudo pero notó que lo necesitaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezó a llorar incansablemente mojando la efímera felicidad que se la otorgó unos minutos, para luego volverse inalcanzable.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? **

**ya sabia yo que no iba a gustar... pero es lo que hay**

**aunque tenga escrito el último capitulo, quiero que sepais que si gusta, como veo que gusta, puedo escribir unos capitulillos más de los que tenia previsto**

**y eso es todo por hoy!**


	7. La cruda realidad

me ha costado mucho sacar el titulo de este capitulo, por eso no lo publique ayer, aunque sigue sin gustarme del todo....

como ya sabeis, Soul Eater no me pertenece y spero que os guste este capitulo

* * *

_**La cruda realidad**_

Maka se levantó perezosamente de la cama. Había dormido durante más de diez horas y, sin embargo, aún se sentía cansada. No encontraba las fuerzas para poder moverse. La almohada bajo su rojo rostro se sentía caliente, debido a las innumerables lágrimas derramadas.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a llorar estando sentada en la cama. No sabia porque lo hacia, cuál era la razón exacta. La reacción de Soul la noche anterior fue lo normal. Lo que debía hacer. Ella misma se lo había buscado al jugar con fuego. Lo aceptaba. Aceptaba el rechazo de Soul.

Más lágrimas cayeron. Si aceptaba todo lo que ocurrió, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué la dolía tanto?

A lo mejor, lloraba por su hermana. Se habían burlado de ella y su confianza. No. No era eso. No era en Crona en quien pensaba. Estaba llorando por sí misma. Porque se había enamorado de Soul, porque lo había tenido, porque había sido feliz, y en esos momentos se daba cuenta que nunca tendrá la autentica felicidad.

Qué ironía. Ella nunca había tenido problemas para ligar, nunca la habían intimidado los chicos, es más siempre los había atraído, y sin embargo, en ese sentido se encontraba sola. A sus veinticinco años y sin pareja. Tan solo enamorada de un imposible.

Respiró despacio intentando relajarse. Los jadeos fueron cesando poco a poco. Estaba más tranquila. Una lágrima se escapó furtiva cuando se levantó. Suspiró. No ayudaba tener un vacío en el pecho. Un vacío que nunca se llenaría.

Llenó una taza de leche. Le puso chocolate y cogió sus cereales favoritos. Intentó saborearlos, pero no era lo mismo. Sabían de una manera extraña. Una mezcla de agua salada y saliva. No le gustó. Con una mueca de asco alejó la taza de ella. Tampoco tenía hambre.

No sabia que hacer. No quería llorar, pero tampoco le apetecía hacer otra cosa. ¿Porqué? Escapa de su comprensión.

Volvió a suspirar. Eran las once de la mañana y quería meterse en la cama otra vez.

Sonó el teléfono. Le daba pereza ponerse a hablar, pero quizás era lo mejor para ella. Se aclaró la garganta y lo cogió.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Maka! – la inconfundible voz de Crona sonó al otro lado - ¿Qué tal?

"_Un poco jodida, por que ayer besé a tu novio y me rechazó. Es que verás, estoy enamorada de él"_

- Un poco dormida, ¿y tú?

- Bien, bien.

- ¿Qué querías?

- Nada, que si querías que comiéramos juntas.

"_Por supuesto, así podré decirte con todo lujo de detalles lo bien que besa Soul."_

- No sé si voy a poder…

- Venga, Maka. Es sábado, no tienes nada que hacer.

"_¡Me pillaste!"_

- Vale, de acuerdo. Dime donde y cuando.

En contra de lo que quería, su hermana la sacó más conversación de la que esperaba después de decirla la hora y el lugar. Mientras la escuchaba poniendo todo la atención que podía, se dio cuenta de lo que deseaba en ese momento. Un buen baño. Relajarse. Olvidarlo todo. Concienciarse de la mierda de vida que llevaba y superarlo. Dio gracias a Dios cuando se hermana de despidió y cogió sus cosas. Preparó el agua a treinta y ocho grados con ayuda del termómetro, echó unas sales de baño y bajo las luces. Encendió su aparato de música, así podría tener como fondo música tranquila, relajante.

Con movimientos exageradamente lentos, se quitó la ropa. La tiró por la casa trazando el camino desde su habitación hasta el baño. Fue a meter un pie en la bañera cunado sonó el teléfono otra vez. Maldijo el aparato y soltó algunos improverbios más mientras se dirigía hasta él. No se enrolló toalla alguna al cuerpo, vivía sola.

- ¿Si?

- Maka, soy Kid.

- Por un momento se alegró.

- Vaya, Kid, ¿qué tal?

- Bien – pudo escuchar como reía por lo bajo – Maka, me preguntaba si te apetecía cenar conmigo.

"_Mierda. Podríamos quedar para comer, así evitaría ver a mi hermana, no sé si puedo verla a la cara."_

- Vale. Como quieras.

- ¡Estupendo! Voy a recogerte a las ocho, ¿vale? Así nos vemos más tiempo.

- Si, cuanto más mejor.

Kid rió por la otra línea, claramente estaba complacido. Desgraciadamente, ella no podía decir lo mismo de sí misma. Quiso negarse a llorar, aunque le fue imposible. Impotente sintió como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Nunca pensó que un rechazo hacia tanto daño. Aunque sea uno previsible.

***

- Maka, ¿estás bien?

- Por tercera vez, Crona, estoy estupendamente.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¿qué te hace dudar de mis palabras?

- Tu poca actividad.

- Tan solo estoy cansada, ha sido muy agotador este caso.

Su hermana no parecía muy convencida pero no insistió. Siguió contando como le iba a ella su vida. Su exitosa vida. Parecía que Soul y ella querían dejar el apartamento alquilado para comprarse un piso propio.

Soul.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan rápido? ¿Por qué debía sentirse como si llevara una doble vida?

Preguntas que carecen de respuesta. Quizás por ello, quizás porque se dio un autentico cambio en ella, Maka se sintió como una asquerosa zorra. Aunque lo haya intentado negar, siempre ha estado detrás de Soul, intentando levantarle el novio a su propia hermana, y casi lo consigue. Casi.

- Maka, ¿me haces caso?

- Claro que sí.

- Pues…cualquiera lo diría – Maka rodó los ojos – ¡pero que tarde es!

- Vas a llegar tarde a tu reunión.

- Espero que no – Crona se sacó el móvil y mandó un mensaje – voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Maka vio como se iba lentamente. Suspiró. El baño que se dio esa mañana la había ayudado a relajarse. Ya no lloraba y además también la había ayudado a pensar más tranquilamente lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Aunque no quisiera debía admitir que Soul había reaccionado correctamente. Así mismo le encontró una explicación a todo lo que pasó. Se aferraría a esa explicación para moverse en el futuro y con el tiempo, hallaría la felicidad como ha hecho su hermana.

De repente, sintió una presencia detrás suyo. No se molestó en girarse, no estaba aún de humor como para cotillear. Oyó unos pasos moverse nerviosos, un suspiro y palabras inteligibles en una voz que reconoció. El vacío en su pecho se ahondó. No quiso girarse y encararlo, de manera que le habló sin cambiar de posición ni un milímetro.

- Hola, Soul – dijo en la voz más neural que pudo poner.

- Hola, Maka – su voz mostraba ¿arrepentimiento?

- ¿qué tal?

- No muy bien, ¿y tú?

- Mejor.

Ninguno dijo nada. Sabían que hablarían, y en parte ninguno de los dos quería, sin embargo era inevitable. Debían hacerlo.

Maka suspiró, tomaría las riendas y le explicaría su teoría.

- Maka – se la adelantó – he estado pensando. Sobre lo de anoche.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – soltó una carcajada carente de emoción.

- Yo también he pensado.

- Es una idea que llevaba arrastrando desde hace tiempo.

Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Llevaba Soul tiempo queriendo besarla? Completamente increíble.

- No te creo.

- A mi también me costó creérmelo. Sin embargo-

- ¿Sin embargo?

- Me siento ansioso cuando no estás.

Maka luchó por no derramar más lágrimas. Sin lugar a dudas eso era lo peor que podía ocurrirla. Soul no podía sentir lo mismo que ella. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser real.

Respiró hondo. Ahora era su turno para hablar y solucionar todo eso.

- No. En realidad no es así.

- Sabré yo como me siento.

- Soul, lo nuestro no es más que una simple atracción física. En realidad no estamos enamorados y, en consecuencia, cuando pasen estos días en los cuales parece que hemos vuelto a la adolescencia, con las hormonas alborotadas y eso, podremos seguir con nuestra vida normal.

- No-

- ¡Soul! Ya has legado.

Crona corrió a sus brazos y le dio un rápido beso. Maka no pudo evitar sino girar la cabeza y así no verlo. Oyó ligeramente lo que se decían y cuando callaron, se levantó para despedirse de su hermana. La estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la cara. Forzosamente intentó devolvérsela.

- Hasta luego, Maka – dijo mientras se abrazaban – no es por ser pesada, pero esta noche-

- Esta noche ya tengo plan – la cortó Maka – he quedado con Kid, ese chico tan atractivo. – dijo eso último mirando a Soul.

- Entonces calculo que hasta mañana por la tarde no estarás disponible.

Ambas mujeres rieron discretamente. Crona sinceramente, Maka intentando poner en práctica su teoría. Por eso no la ayudó ver como Soul sonreía apretando la mandíbula. Una nube de sentimientos y emociones empezaron a florecer en su interior. Unas emociones muy peligrosas.

No alargó más la despedida y se alejó hacia la parada del autobús que la dejaría al lado de su casa. No miró a atrás.

Ella tenía razón, no Soul. No es ansiedad lo que sienten, si no una simple atracción física. No más. Esa es la verdad, la cruda realidad o ¿alguien dijo que la vida era sencilla?

* * *

al final como ha estado?

bueno, ya se que la presentación del capitulo no es la mejor, pero es que no entiendo que hace fanfiction.... me cambia todo

espero que aun asi haya gustado

y eso es todo por hoy!


	8. La cita

hola a todos!!!

aqui esta la continuacion del dia de Maka, ya sabeis despues de decirle a Soul que no se quieren y todo eso...

* * *

_La cita_

El agua de la ducha chocó contra su frío cuerpo relajando los músculos en tensión. Durante unos minutos, Maka no se movió ni un ápice. Dejó que el agua fluyera libremente. Su mente aún estaba en aquella mañana. En todos los pequeños detalles que lo único que hacían era agobiarla. Derrumbar sus conclusiones y poner su mundo patas arriba.

Empezó a enjabonarse en un intento de pensar en otras cosas. Intentó imaginarse como será la cita que tenia esa tarde con Kid. Lo que podrían hacer. Cenarían y después podrían ir a dar un paseo.

Sonrió levemente ante la idea que empezaba a formarse en su mente.

_Ella y Kid caminaban entre los innumerables árboles del parque mientras la suave luz de las farolas les iluminaba ligeramente. Lo suficiente para verse aunque aún había cierta oscuridad que resultaba romántica. Después de llegar a una gran fuente, se pararon. Kid la miraba ardientemente y abrió la boca para decir algo._

_- Me siento ansioso cuando no estás._

Mierda. Esa era la voz de Soul. Eso era lo que la había dicho. Se enfadó y no supo contra quien lanzar esa ira, aunque tenia claro que en parte era contra ella. Sobretodo al ser consciente de que no podía borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Soltó un grito frustrado y salió de la ducha.

Eligió un vestidito sencillo de un color verde azulado. Se lo había regalado Crona hacia ya mucho tiempo, sin embargo no lo había usado porque no realzaba sus curvas, según le dijo cuando lo recibió. Se miró en un espejo cuando se lo puso. Es cierto que no se ajustaba perfectamente a su esplendido cuerpo, sin embargo tenia cierto encanto. De una manera extraña seguía estando tan atractiva como esperaba para su cita.

Cita. Sonaba rara la palabra. Mucho más de lo que pensó. Respiró hondo. No era normal que se pusiera nerviosa. Tenia que ser cosa de la edad. Aunque tampoco era tan mayor.

Se dirigió de vuelta al baño corriendo, casi eran las ocho y lo único que había hecho fue ducharse y ponerse aquel vestido. Cogió la plancha, el secador y unos cepillos para acabar haciendo maravillas con su pelo. Con la espuma fijó los rizos y después puso laca ligeramente para estabilizarlo todo.

Tocaron a la puerta. Ya había llegado. Ni siquiera se había maquillado. Eso tendría que haberlo hecho lo primero y así como mucho la encontraría descalza y despeinada. Nada más.

Kid llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro que le hacia más atractivo. Maka no pudo evitar mirarle unos segundos antes de abrir la boca. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan atractivo? ¿Desde cuando la deslumbraban?

- Hola, Maka. – Kid se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla

- Hola, Kid. Dame cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué te falta? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el salón

Esa era una pregunta que no la gustaba responder. ¿Qué acaso no había visto que su cara estaba hecha un desastre? Sin lugar a dudas los chicos no solían percatarse de estas pequeñas sutilezas de la vida que resultan vitales.

- No tardaré mucho. Lo prometo.

Dicho aquello, le guiñó un ojo y volvió al baño, dejando a Kid con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

*******

La cena había sido exquisita. No se esperaba menos de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. El servicio impecable y la comida deliciosa. A eso le añadimos buena compañía y el resultado final es algo memorable.

En esos momentos, Kid y Maka estaban caminando tranquilamente por el parque. No decían nada. Era un silencio cómodo y agradable. Sobraban las palabras para que aquello fuera mágico.

Llegaron a una pequeña terraza desde donde se podían disfrutar unas de las mejores vistas de Death City. Toda la ciudad bajo el techo de estrellas a sus ojos. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Maka. Nunca antes la habían llevado a disfrutar este tipo de cosas. Estas situaciones tan…románticas.

Inconscientemente buscó la mano de Kid con la suya. Lentamente pero segura. Cuando se encontraron se cogieron fuertemente. Maka quedó encantada. Era muy reconfortante. Kid la cogía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se fuera de su lado, y a la vez, tan delicadamente que ella misma tuvo la sensación de poder romperse en cualquier momento. Un torrente de sensaciones la invadió. Llenó su cuerpo y revolvió todo lo que había dentro dejándola totalmente confusa. Necesitaba hacer algo y no sabía que.

Quería llorar. Quería reír. Quería bailar. Quería gritar.

Quería besarle.

Probarle y confirmar que es tan dulce como piensa. Sellarse a él y olvidarse de todo. Sus carnosos labios la llamaban y no podía ignorarlos.

Labios.

Malos y placenteros recuerdos inundaron su mente ahogándola por completo.

- Kid…

Un susurro levemente audible bastó para que su acompañante la mirara intensamente. Maka sintió como se derretía. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no era por físico, sino por dulzura y cariño. Físicamente era más atractivo y deseable Soul.

Su cuñado Soul aún estaba marcado en sus labios muy a su pesar.

El mar de dudas se ahondó sin dejarla tiempo a aprender a nadar. Tarde o temprano se quedaría sin aire y debía escoger cuál la iba a salvar.

Su cuerpo le pedía uno y su mente otro. La autentica Maka llevaba desaparecida mucho tiempo llorando en silencio si poder ser consolada.

Su mano libre se desplazó hacia la cara de Kid para acariciar una de sus mejillas. El chico cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Debía reconocer que fue agradable. Maka también cerró los ojos. Tan solo existían él y ella. Nada más.

En la oscuridad de su interior pudo avistar una luz. Una débil luz que intentaba hacerse paso por aquella soledad y angustia de tanto tiempo.

Poco a poco pudo vislumbrar algo, como si la quitaran una venda después de días de suplicio. Porque su vida acabó siendo algo vacío, sin importancia. Quizás Kid podía conseguir que recuperara el tiempo perdido, ya que había conseguido quitarla la venda.

Sin embargo la luz no podía tapar el inmenso vacío de su pecho. Podía hacerla olvidar que estaba, coger el dolor que ocasionaba y arrojarlo. Hacerla vivir. Pero no podía rellenar el hueco. Siempre estaría ahí como parte de su ser.

Tan solo una persona podía eliminarlo y nunca lo haría. Ella misma se lo había prohibido.

Sintió unos labios rozar los suyos y rápidamente giró la cara haciendo que Kid la besara en la mejilla.

Un beso. Un inocente beso. No. Los besos inocentes se dan con quince años no con veinticinco.

Ese lo tendría todo, a excepción de la inocencia. Ternura, cariño, dolor.

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se debatía entre Soul y Kid sin que el primero fuera una opción. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Estaba obsesionada. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba su aliento si quería respirar. Se había enamorado de él, no encaprichado. Había probado la fruta prohibida marcando su propia piel y su alma. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía aceptarlo y convivir con esa parte que faltara siempre en su pecho.

Giró el rostro para que Kid no pudiera ver como resbalaba una brillante lágrima por su rosada mejilla. Unos brazos fuertes la apretaron contra un cuerpo cálido y reconfortante. No lloraría. Se prometió no hacerlo más por _él_.

- ¿Te llevo a casa?

Los labios de Kid rozaron la oreja de Maka, mandando un ligero cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Se estrechó más contra él eternamente agradecida de tenerlo a su lado.

- Por favor.

*******

Kid la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. Maka sacó las llaves de su apartamento y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio cuando entró fue uno de los cojines en el suelo. Tenia forma de corazón.

Las luces apagadas. Oscuridad. Soledad.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Kid bajo al luz del pasillo. La miraba dulcemente, como si ella fuera su estrella guía.

Rió internamente. ¿Ella una estrella guía? Ni siquiera podía guiarse a sí misma.

- ¿Todo bien, Maka?

- Si – fue una respuesta automática - ¿quieres algo?

- No, gracias.

- ¿ni siquiera una copa?

Kid soltó una carcajada. Maka no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No, no te molesto más-

- No molestas.

Kid la miró intensamente. Se acercó más a ella. Demasiado quizás.

Un beso.

Uno de verdad.

Pero ya tuvo uno de esos. De los que das sinceramente, de los que te atan a alguien porque le demuestras tus sentimientos y te corresponde. Tuvo lo que podría denominarse su primer beso real, y la experiencia no fue buena. Ni emocional ni físicamente.

Aunque no podía negar que necesitara a Kid. Se tenia que quedar un poco más.

La besó en la frente.

- Buenas noches, Maka.

Necesitaba otro. Otro beso.

Su respiración se agitó. No podía comportarse como una niña. Debía superar una simple atracción física. Ir más allá. Buscar la belleza interior de las personas.

No necesitaba que Kid estuviera un rato más, sino toda la noche.

- Kid – susurró.

El chico se dio la vuelta. Tan solo estaba un paso lejos de ella. Maka le cogió de la chaqueta, le atrajo hacia ella y le besó. Automáticamente fue respondido. Maka pasó sus dedos por los pelos de la nuca de Kid, mientras él la atraía teniendo sus fuertes manos en su espalda.

Lo supo. Sabía que no quería alejarse de él. No fue un beso necesitado pero si tierno. Cariñoso. Suavemente separaron sus labios sin dejar de abrazarse. Maka no abrió los ojos. Le gustaba sentir el aliento de Kid en sus labios. La hacían cosquillas. Sonrió.

- Quédate conmigo.

* * *

oh Dios!

bueno antes que nada, lo siento por escribir asi, pero no se me ocurria de una manera mejor, de verdad

aparte de eso, que os ha parecido el giro de la trama? porque a mi me ha sorprendido, de veras, esto no lo tenia pensado...

o ya se veia venir y yo no me he dado cuenta???

ahora veo más dificil que Soul y Maka acaben juntos, no??

qué opinais??? espero vuestros reviews!

eso es todo por hoy!


	9. Complicaciones

hola gente! aqui traigo un capitulo nuevo de la historia mia que más gusta, jajaja,

por cierto, Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero es ya lo sabeis

* * *

_**Complicaciones**_

Los suaves rayos de luz se filtraban a través de las finas cortinas haciendo que Maka se despertara. En un intento por permanecer más tiempo dormida, cerró con más fuerza los ojos al igual que se removió en las sabanas adoptando una posición fetal. Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Había alguien detrás de ella. En ese instante fue consciente de un brazo rodeándola por la cintura. Sin titubear, se giró completamente para descubrir la identidad de su acompañante.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver quien era.

Aunque no podía decir que no la gustara. Tenia la boca entreabierta, sus párpados cerrados, unos mechones blancos como la nieve caían por su sereno rostro dándole un toque sexy.

Maka cerró los ojos y trató de entender porque se encontraba Soul en su cama estando los dos desnudos. Era totalmente irreal. Quizás era un sueño. Un sueño que, muy a su pesar, era el mejor que había tenido jamás. En ese caso no debería perder la oportunidad. Volvió a abrir los ojos.

_Tonta, no ves que él es irresistible. Sal de ahí con los ojos cerrados._

Suspiró. Ni en sueños debía desear a su cuñado.

- Maka…

Aquel susurro con aquella voz fue más que suficiente para que la chica perdiera la razón y sin poder evitarlo, le besara en la frente. Se sentía tan bien chocar sus labios en su piel, que necesitaba volver a hacerlo. Le beso las mejillas, la mandíbula y la punta de la nariz antes de que abriera los ojos.

- Maka…

- Buenos días, Soul.

Él no contestó. En vez de eso, devoró sus labios con urgencia. Una urgencia respondida por Maka. Sus labios se amoldaron como la vez anterior, símbolo de que sin lugar a dudas estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se complementaban como piezas de rompecabezas. Maka se estremeció cuando Soul empezó a acariciar su cuello.

Ya nada le importaba. Nada. Tan solo Soul y ella. Para siempre.

En cierto momento, rodaron por la cama para estar más cómodos, aunque Maka empezó a sentir una molestia. Una molestia en los ojos. Algo la quemaba ligeramente y evitaba que se concentrara mejor en Soul y el maravilloso beso que estaban compartiendo.

Con un gruñido, apartó a Soul y abrió los ojos para descubrir que la molestaba.

Los suaves rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana, chocando directamente contra sus ojos. No estaba Soul. Solo ella.

Suspiró resignada y se movió para quedarse en una posición fetal. Había sido tan real. Tan sumamente real que ahora sentía la opresión en el pecho mucho más fuerte. Ese inmenso vacío se había ahondado más cuando pensaba que eso era imposible. No puede ser una simple atracción física. No se siente tanto por tan poco. Ahora estaba más claro que nunca, Maka estaba total e incondicionalmente enamorada de Soul.

Aún en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando sintió un brazo moverse en su cintura. Se miró y vio que estaba desnuda. Su corazón dejó de latir ante la idea que cruzó su mente. No podía ser, aunque hubiera dado su alma porque así fuera.

Se giró rápidamente y miró con desaliento a quien tenía delante. Kid ocupaba el puesto de Soul. Unas gordas lágrimas amenazaron con salir mientras recordaba la noche anterior, lo que hicieron juntos y porque Maka le dijo que se quedara. No le quería a diferencia de él a ella y sin embargo había jugado con él para su propio beneficio. Le había necesitado para el fallido intento de borrar a Soul de su mente. No lo había conseguido, es más su mente estaba mucho más atormentada que antes. Suspiró. No que ria a Kid en su cama, aunque tampoco quería herirle. _Mala persona._

- Ya lo sé – se dijo.

Unos ojos ámbar la miraban con ternura y cariño. Quiso sonreírle pero no le salió más que una sonrisa forzada. Kid fue a besarla, pero Maka no hizo nada. Se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer ante esa situación.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Maka?

- ¿Qué? No. ¿Te apetece desayunar?

Antes de que pudiera contestarla, Maka se levantó, se puso una bata y se fue directa a la cocina. No sabia como echar a Kid sin herirle y a la vez sin darle falsas esperanzas. Si él no la quisiera todo sería más fácil. Sin embargo Maka tuvo que ignorar todas las insinuaciones, los coqueteos. Tuvo que ignorar las miradas llenas de adoración porque estaba más concentrada en olvidar a su cuñado, cosa que a la vez fue imposible. _He estado tan ciega. Tan ciega y tan estúpida._

Empezó a hacer el desayuno enfadada, tanto con ella misma como con el mundo en general. Antes no tenía este tipo de problemas. Ellos siempre hacia lo que ella decía. Si no quería estar con alguien lo echaba independientemente de lo que sintiera. Sin embargo llegó Soul y Maka tuvo que cambiar. _Todo es culpa de Soul, de él y de mi maldita atracción por su cuerpo tan sexy._

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

- ¿Va todo bien?- susurró Kid en su oreja.

Esto no podía seguir así. Maka tenía que terminar con todo eso y cuanto antes mejor. Se dio la vuelta y empujó a Kid suavemente con un brazo. Mientras lo hacia desvió la mirada, no podría hacerlo si veía el dolor del rechazo en sus ojos.

- Nada de esto está bien, Kid.

- ¿He hecho algo…?

- No. Tú no has hecho nada. – aún no era capaz de verlo, sin embargo podía sentir la tristeza de Kid en el ambiente y pasar por su piel hasta el fondo de su ser. – he sido yo la única culpable de todo esto. De que ahora tengas que sufrir por mí.

- No me quieres. – no era una pregunta.

Maka no contestó. Claro que le quería, pero no de la misma forma. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Kid con el semblante destrozado caminando por la cocina mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza. Quiso correr a él y abrazarle. Quería consolarle, pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera como amiga, porque ella era la causante de todo su dolor.

- Yo seguiré amándote, Maka.

- No creo que sea sano.

Kid rió amargamente. Unas finas lágrimas recorrieron la mejilla de Maka. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho tanto daño a alguien que la amaba? A sí, porque era una egoísta. No debió dejar que esto hubiera llegado tan lejos. Si se lo hubiera dejado claro un mes antes ahora seguirían siendo amigos. Se odió a sí misma.

- ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad?

- Mi corazón pertenece a otro – murmuró Maka con voz rota.

- Aún así lo voy a intentar. – dijo Kid mientras entraba en la habitación de Maka.

Cinco minutos después volvió a salir totalmente vestido. Limpió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

- Tengo posibilidades – no era una pregunta.

- ¿A si?

- Si no, no estarías llorando.

Maka no contestó. Quizás tenia razón, quizás no. Cada vez estaba más confusa. Tenia claro que no le amaba, pero era tan tierno y estaba tan bien con él, que por un segundo dudó. Un segundo antes de acordarse de Soul.

Kid la besó en la frente y salió por la puerta. La tristeza brillaba en sus hermosos ojos.

En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse sintió que las piernas no podían seguir manteniéndola erguida y se deslizó por la encimera hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras el mundo se la venia encima. De repente se vio a sí misma como alguien pequeña e insignificante. Había perdido la fuerza que tenia antes, derrumbándose ante cosas que antes no tenían el valor que le daba ahora.

No lloró, aunque no recordaba sentirse peor. A excepción de cuando besó a Soul aquella noche. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera aparecido ese médico? ¿Y si hubiera sido Crona quien los pilló? Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Agitó levemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Suspiró y se tranquilizó. Aunque no se levantó, estuvo en aquel sitio unos minutos más. Fue entonces cuando se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono. Le daba igual cuan pronto fuera, tenia que hablar con cierta persona y de manera urgente.

* * *

después de mi prolongada ausencia he vuelto, es que me he vuelto una "traidora" leyeno fics de crepúsculo, jajaja, imaginando historias que colgar alli....xD

bueno, ¿os ha gustado este nuevo capitulo? por cierto no hay premio por adivinar a quien va a llamar Maka, jejeje

y eso es todo por hoy!

feliz año nuevo mis queridas lectoras y recordad que un review me alegraría mucho la entrada a este nuevo año, jeje


	10. Un simple favor

hola de nuevo :)

no habran quejas que esta vez no me he tardado en actualizar, de hecho estoy dejando de lado mis otros fics xD

espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

_**Un simple favor**_

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante, Maka?

La voz de Tsubaki estaba invadida por la desesperación, algo muy lógico teniendo en cuenta como le dijo Maka que debían hablar. Ahora que lo pensaba quizás había exagerado un poco, aunque no la importo, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con su mejor amiga.

Tsubaki y ella se conocían desde siempre, su amistad no se rompió ni siquiera cuando Maka empezó a ser una chica popular y superficial, por eso Tsubaki es la única en la cual confía de verdad.

Maka respiró hondo, no sabía muy bien por donde empezar. Era todo tan extraño e irreal. Miró a su amiga. A pesar de la palpable preocupación que brillaba en sus ojos azules, estos la tranquilizaron considerablemente, tal y como siempre hacían.

- En realidad hay tantas cosas y cada una es más confusa que la anterior. No sé muy bien porque me ocurre todo esto, supongo que Dios ahora me devuelve todas las miradas arrogantes todas las contestaciones despectivas-

Tsubaki colocó dos dedos en los labios de su amiga para callarla.

- Respira, Maka.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pulmones dolían debido a la falta de aire. Le tomo varios segundos recomponerse. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Estaba claro que no quería a Kid a pesar de lo que creía en un principio pero tampoco quería lanzarse hacia Soul. Era inmoral. Volvió a respirar hondo antes de hablar.

- Estoy enamorada de mi cuñado Soul.

El rostro de Tsubaki cambió totalmente. La incredulidad y la preocupación brillaron en sus ojos. Ya no intentaba tranquilizar a Maka, antes debía recuperar el control sobre si misma.

- ¿He…he oído bien?

- Perfectamente.

- Cuéntamelo, Maka.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, Maka le contó a Tsubaki como fueron sus últimos meses. Como había conocido a Soul, como se había sentido ofendida al ver que estaba con su hermana, el cambio que aparentó hacer para conseguirlo y finalmente como si se produjo dicho cambio en su persona y en esos momentos no sabía que hacer. Debía reconocer que nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan confusa, además de ese sentimiento de culpa tanto por lo que hizo con Kid, como por dejar florecer sus inmorales sentimientos hacia su cuñado.

Se pasó las manos por sus cabellos dorados mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta de su amiga.

- Verás, Maka – sus palabras eran pausadas y vacilantes – no sé muy bien que decirte, eres la primera persona que conozco a la cual le pasa algo así. Aunque si tuviera que decir algo, como tengo que hacerlo, te diría que te podrías tomar una "vacaciones" en la relación con tu hermana. Intenta evitarla a ella y a Soul lo máximo posible sin que se den cuenta y ya verás como al final se pasa.

- ¿y si no se pasa?

- ¿Tanto le amas?

Maka se lo pensó un momento. ¿Tanto amaba a Soul? Nunca había pensado en ello aunque tampoco lo necesitaba en ese momento. Sabía la respuesta.

- Es el pintor de mi universo, quien le da color a las cosas y hace que las vea de otra forma.

Tsubaki suspiró. No se esperaba esa respuesta, no se esperaba algo más que un simple encaprichamiento. Pero amor era lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza sobre la relación de Maka y su cuñado. Conociendo a Maka, con su ayuda, podría olvidar a Soul en unas semanas, un mes como muy tarde. Aunque si el sentimiento es mutuo…eso complicaría las cosas mucho más de lo que están.

- Dime, Maka, ¿él…cómo…te ve…a ti?

- ¡Él! Él…él me ve…como lo que soy.

Si Maka conservaba una característica de cuando era niña, era ser una persona totalmente transparente, por lo que estaba completamente incapacitada a la mentira.

- ¿La chica perfecta?

- ¡Qué va! – Maka soltó una risita nerviosa – tengo mis defectos.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Él también me ama.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero al decir aquella sencilla frase una felicidad y tranquilidad interior la inundaron llenando levemente el vacío de su pecho y eliminando una parte del dolor producido al respirar.

- Pero es tu cuñado – murmuró Tsubaki pensativa.

Maka nunca llegó a saber exactamente cual era el _poder de las palabras_, sin embargo en ese momento descubrió que era enorme. Las que murmuró su amiga, más para sí misma que para ella, lanzaron una estocada directa a su corazón convirtiéndolo en polvo arrastrado por el frío viento de la realidad.

- Tsubaki… – dijo Maka costosamente debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo donde crecía ese vacío doloroso y abismal. Se había hecho más profundo aunque aún podía sentir el movimiento rítmico de su corazón.

- Maka, lo…lo siento. No…no era…mi intención-

Los largos y fríos dedos de su amiga se posaron en sus labios acallándola. Vio como la rubia negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Debido al flequillo le era imposible ver sus ojos, aunque sabia que estaba llorando. Dos gotas recorrieron sus mejillas creando un camino brillante desde lo ojos hasta su barbilla. Tsubaki le cogió la mano, cuyos dedos aún seguían en sus labios, para que dos ojos verdes enrojecidos la miraran.

- Si de verdad os amáis, habla con tu hermana. No digo que lo entienda y mucho menos que lo acepte, pero es tu hermana y creo que merecería saberlo.

No creía que pudiera decirle eso a su hermana, la hundiría, aún así Maka hizo su mejor intento por sonreírla, sonreírla sinceramente mientras Tsubaki movía su silla al lado de la de ella y la abrazaba. Maka cerró los ojos y le agradeció el gesto mentalmente.

*******

Hablar con Tsubaki la había ayudado notablemente. Tenía la mente un poco más despejada y se sentía un poco mejor consigo misma. Podría intentar algo con Soul y si funciona hablaría con Crona. Nunca la ha gustado ser el origen del sufrimiento de su hermana, aunque muchas veces lo fue sin darse cuenta. _"¡Bah! Si algo esta claro, es que aún no estoy preparada para hablar con ella. Lo meditaré y la semana que viene se lo comento. No. Mejor a la siguiente."_ Su propia melodía del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió con desgana, lo último que quería en esos momentos era escuchar las tonterías de otra persona, los problemas de última hora en el bufete o ir a alguna de las fiestas de Liz. El alma se le cayó a los pies al ver que no era ninguna de las posibilidades que barajó en un principio.

Crona.

Esa sencilla palabra era la que aparecía en pantalla. Aún no estaba preparada para decirla nada, ni siquiera sabia que podría decir. _"Venga Maka, ella no sabe nada." _ Respiró hondo, llenándose de valor y cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- Maka, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, ¿por?

- Nunca tardas tanto en cogerlo. Mira, no importa.

- Crona te noto estresada.

- Si, un poco. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra tía Margareth?

Por supuesto que se acordaba. Cuando eran niñas a ella le hacía la vida imposible mientras que a Crona la trataba divinamente.

- ¿Qué le pasado? – preguntó fingiendo interés, en realidad lo que le ocurriera a esa mujer le daba absolutamente igual.

- Ha muerto – Maka fue a decir algo pero cerró la boca abruptamente al oir un leve sollozo. No culpaba a Crona por quererla, eso era normal. Esperó a que su hermana dijera algo – No te preocupes mamá y papá han dicho qie no tienes por qué ir.

- Con o sin su consentimiento no pensaba hacerlo – nada más decir aquello, Maka se dio cuenta del tono duro en su voz por lo que intentó corregirlo con uno más dulce – Lo siento tantísimo, Crona.

- No te preocupes, yo también la hubiera odiado. Maka, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¿Un…favor?

- Sí, necesito que esta noche vayas a mi casa.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo, jejeje, ¿como me ha quedado? vosotras me decis

gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad que me llegan al alma :)

por favor que nadie me odie por dejar el capitulo ahi, pero se hacia un poco largo, además estoy segura de que el siguiente os gustará más, jejeje, ya lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno, asi que ya sabeis, a más reviews obtenga menos pereza tendre de pasarlo

y eso es todo por hoy!


	11. Inevitable

por fin lo he subido! Aqui teneis la continuacion del fic, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_**Inevitable**_

- ¿Un…favor?

- Sí, necesitaré que esta noche pases por mi casa. Te dejaré las llaves en tu buzón.

En esos cinco minutos de conversación la mente de Maka recuperó esa neblina de confusión que tenia antes de hablar con Tsubaki. Sus pensamientos se movieron velozmente hacia las palabras "casa", "sola" y "Soul". Estas formaron un remolino de ideas que se acabó convirtiendo en una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

- No sé, Crona…

- Venga, Maka, es muy sencillo – la voz de su hermana cada vez estaba más estresada – tan solo tienes que recogerme un informe y entregarlo mañana por mi.

- ¿Entregar un informe?

- Sí, es muy importante, además Soul hoy tiene una operación muy complicada y no creo que se pase esta noche por casa. Sino no te lo pediría.

No estará Soul. Perfecto. Se encontraría ella sola en casa. Suspiró aliviada.

- De acuerdo, Crona, me pasaré esta noche.

*******

**********

- ¿Doctor Stein? Aquí están los informas que pidió.

- Gracias.

Soul miró por el rabillo del ojo como su padre recogía esos papeles y les echaba una ojeada. Estaba totalmente tranquilo. No lo entendía. Era una operación a vida o muerte, ese chico podria morir en sus manos. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa. Quizás era así como lo hacia su padre, no pensaba mucho en la operacióny de esta manera podía mantenerse relajado. Cuanto más relajado, más probabilidades de éxito.

Su mente vagó hacia los acontecimientos de aquella mañana, cuando Crona cogió el teléfono y su cara cambió dráticamente. Su tía Margareth habia muerto. Estaría fuera una semana y él mientras tanto solo. Si no fuera por ese maldito trabajo, sino fuera por la maldito operación, podria acompañarla. Maka se encargaría del informe. Suspiró mientras su emnte dejaba el mundo de su novia y entraba en el suyo personal donde Maka tenia mucho poder. El solo hecho de pensar que estara en su casa tocando con sus suaves y dulces manos las paredes, las puertas, dejando su esencia hizo que se le dibujara una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. No veía el momento de volver a casa y confirmar por sí mismo que ella habia estado allí y que su dulce y suave aroma se mantenía. Si así ocurría no limpiaría la casa hasta que volviera Crona y de esa manera se aseguraba de que ese exquisito olor se mantenia el máximo de tiempo posible.

"_Cuidado, Soul, te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso"_

Ignoró esa vocecilla de su cabeza y siguió pensando en Maka. Era innegable que la amaba y sería imposible quitársela de la cabeza. Debería hablar con Crona, no podía seguir con esa farsa, no podía seguir viviendo con ella mientras con quien realmente quería estar era con su hermana.

Una mano en su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su padre. La preocupación brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Maka también los tenía verdes, aunque los de ella eran mucho más bonitos. No pudo evitar sonreir.

- ¿Estás bien, hijo?

A pesar de su terrorífico aspecto, Stein es una persona cariñosa y amable. Tuvo suerte de que fuera él quien le adoptara.

- Perfectamente

- Bien, ¿preparado para realizar la operación?

Soul trago en seco.

- ¿Es ahora?

- Tranquilo, yo también estaré y no es la primera que hago.

Eso ya lo sabía, al igual que sabia que una vez otra persona murió en una operación similar. Se colocó la bata con la preocupación y el miedo sembrados en su rostro. Tan solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

***

*****

La televisión estaba emitiendo un programa bastante extraño sobre hallazgos arqueológicos, o eso fue lo que entendió Maka. Tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención. El único propósito por el cuál la tenía encendida era para que el silencio no gobernara su piso mientras fregaba los platos.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que se olvidaba algo. Intentó hacer memoria pero no se la ocurría que podía ser. Dejó los platos y su vaso secando y arrastró los pies hacia el salón con la idea aún rondándole por la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando vio un juego de llaves que no era suyo. Lo examinó detenidamente. Eran las llaves de una casa. Eran las llaves de la casa de Crona. _"Su estúpido informe"._ Miró la hora. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para las once de la noche. _"¡Mierda!"_ Apagó la televisión y echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana. No estaba lloviendo. Cogió el casco de la moto y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Esquivó los coches que tenía delante de forma ágil y elegante, además de saltarse algún que otro semáforo. Crona la dijo que quizás Soul no dormiría allí, pero no lo aseguró completamente, por lo que, cuanto más tarde llegara, más probabilidades tenía de verlo y eso era algo que no quería. No sabía como reaccionaría y lo último que quería era hacer alguna tontería con él.

Aparcó la moto enfrente del portal y subió corriendo las escaleras, aunque no estaba muy segura del porque de eso último, ya que podría haber subido en ascensor. Metió la llave en la cerradura y al abrir la puerta sintió como chocaba contra su cara el inconfundible olor de Soul. Cerró la puerta con los ojos cerrados aspirando al máximo esa fragancia que llenaba un poco ese vacío en su pecho y la permitía respirar. Sabía que tenia que irse de allí antes de que se la nublara la mente, pero no podía, sencillamente no podía. Era mucho más difícil que hacer crecer alas en tu espalda y volar.

Lentamente se dirigió a la pequeña habitación donde Crona suele hacer sus trabajos mientras se deleitaba con el olor de Soul e ignoraba la suave esencia de su hermana.

Un sollozo la sacó de su ensoñación. Alguien estaba llorando en una de las habitaciones. En la habitación principal. Con pasos cautelosos se dejó guiar por el sonido. Alguien estaba llorando ahí dentro. No se lo pensó dos veces y entró. Sus pasos fueron silenciosos por lo que no la extrañó seguir escuchando los leves sollozos.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que Crona todavía no se había ido y aún estaba liberando su tristeza contra la almohada.

Sin embargo la realidad era mucho más asombrosa que ver que Crona se había perdido el vuelo por llorar abrazada a sí misma. En la cama, aovillado estaba Soul. Llorando. Su primer impulso fue correr a consolarle. Abrazarle fuertemente y decirle que ella estaba ahí para todo lo que necesitase. Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano para reprimir ese febril deseo. No podía tirarse a él, no podía emborracharse de su exquisito olor y perder la razón.

- Soul…

No pudo evitar que ese suave susurro escapara de sus labios. Atravesó la habitación y acarició los oídos de Soul, quien reconoció a la dueña de esa dulce y angelical voz. Le gustó que estuviera allí, que fuera ella quien le consolara; y le gustó tanto que saltó de la cama rápidamente quedando frente a la ventana y dando la espalda a Maka. Estaba totalmente tenso, no podía dejarse guiar por sus impulsos, ella era su cuñada y además no le correspondía. Quiso llorar también por eso. Porque amaba a quien no le correspondía.

- Soul…

Apretó la mandíbula. Si volvía a decir su nombre de aquella forma no sabía como respondería.

- Soul – volvió a murmurar Maka.

Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su espalda. Actuaba por impulsos, no canalizaba lo que su cuerpo hacia, no lo pensaba. Lo único que importaba era que se amaban, se amaban y se necesitaban el uno al otro como un drogadicto necesitaba su diaria marca de heroína. Por eso le abrazó. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su frente en su ancha espalda.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, mientras Maka intentaba consolarle silenciosamente y Soul reprimía más sollozos.

Después el chico se dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquellas esmeraldas que le llenaban de tranquilidad. La ansiedad desapareció pues la luz de su universo se encontraba frente a él y ahora todo estaba más claro, más nítido; y la abrazó mostrándola lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba. La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, no dejaría que se fuera jamás.

Maka le devolvió el abrazo. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron sin problemas. Estaban hechos a medida. Como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Sin salir del cobijo de los brazos de Soul, la chica se alejó un poco para verle mejor. Sus hermoso ojos estaban un poco más rojos debido al llanto de hace unos momentos, pero por el resto seguía siendo tan perfecto como lo recordaba. Notó que los botones de su camisa verde estaban desabrochados, de manera que bajo un poco la mirada con la esperanza de ver también su pecho desnudo. Ya no la importaba lo que pensaran, amaba a su cuñado total e incondicionalmente, y quería demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles.

Aunque lo que vio la asombró completamente. Una larga cicatriz que nacía en el hombro izquierdo y acababa en la cadera derecha atravesaba su musculoso torso. Algo se encogió en el pecho de Maka. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella herida tuvo que ser muy dolorosa y no podia ver nada que haga o haya hecho daño a Soul. Sin embargo tampoco podia evitar pensar que era hermosa, ya que todo el cuerpo de Soul era perfecto y hermoso. Incluida aquella impactante cicatriz.

- La tengo desde niño - murmuró Soul al adivinar lo que estaba mirando – un cristal roto me cortó el pecho en el accidente que se llevó a mis padres. No morí gracias al Dr. Stein, quien después nos adoptó a mi y a mi hermano. Les debemos mucho a él y a Marie.

Maka de forma inconsciente le dio un ligero y casto beso en la cicatriz.

- Lo siento tanto, Soul.

- No te preocupes. Tampoco lloraba por ello.

Maka le miró a los ojos intentando traducir todas y cada una de las emociones que tenia y trataba de ocultar. Aquel albino tan arrebatadoramente sexy no parecia tener muchas ganas de contar sus auténticos problemas, por lo que Maka tampoco le forzaría a decirselo.

- Oh, Soul. No sabes lo que me gustaría que fueras feliz.

Volvió a abrazarlo y lo atrajo hacia ella todo lo que pudo. Soul no podia creerse lo que habia escuchado. Maka queria que fuera feliz, y después de ese beso en la cicatriz y de cómo le miró, no sabia que pensar. Porque en sus ojos no habia lujuria, sino adoración. ¿Maka le adoraba? ¿Cómo él a ella? Solo se le ocurría una forma para verificarlo.

Complacida comprobó que Soul le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad. _"Mala persona, mala persona"._ Sin ningún problema acalló esa voz, tal y como hacia años atrás.

- Maka… – murmuró Soul en su oreja mientras avanzaba poco a poco empujando suavemente a Maka.

- ¿Si, Soul? – no sabia que podia pedirla, pero se lo concedería todo, le daría hasta su alma si asi se lo pidiera. - ¿Qué deseas?

- Te deseo a ti.

En ese momento las rodillas de Maka chocaron la cama. Se paró abruptamente y se separó un poco de Soul. No sabía como reaccionar a eso. No se lo esperaba, aunque ella también lo deseaba. No perdió el contacto visual con Soul, en quien el dolor empezó a apoderarse de él. Maka le había vuelto a dar calabazas. O eso pensaba él.

La rubia se sentó en la cómoda cama lentamente. Sabía que se amaban, sin embargo no que se lo volvería a decir. Quiso sonreír pero se había olvidado de cómo hacerlo. Agarró la camisa verde y tiró hasta que Soul se arrodilló enfrente de ella totalmente confundido. Acercó su rostro al de él, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti? – susurró Maka en los labios de Soul.

Se besaron tiernamente. Se besaron tal y como siempre habían soñado. No fue como aquel beso en el hospital, fruto de la euforia y sentimientos confusos. Este era de verdad, cuando ambos eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando el suelo a sus pies dejo de tener forma, porque empezaron a flotar. Maka pasó los dedos por los blancos cabellos de Soul. Lo necesitaba más cerca. En ningún momento cortaron el beso, no necesitaban el oxígeno más que al otro.

Soul sonrio para sus adentros. Maka sabia mejor de lo que recordaba. Fresas con miel, además tenia un suave olor a lavanda que le hacia perder la razón. Apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre Maka, hasta que estuvo totalmente tumbada.

* * *

antes que nada, lo siento porque acabo de leer el primer capitulo y resulta que he escrito algo que se contradice con otra cosa del último que escribí, perdon por lo inconcluencia

este capitulo os ha gustado más, no? a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, espero que vosotras hayais disfrutado leyendolo y ha sido más largo que cualquiera, no os quejareis...xDD

no se cuando escribire la continuacion porque tambien quiero contrinuar mis otros fics, pero intentare que sea lo antes posible

y no os entretengo más, eso es todo por hoy!

espero vuestros reviews, los cuales son mi sustento para seguir, jeje


	12. Buenos días

Aqui vuelvo con la continuacion de mi fic más leido. Por fin Maka y Soul están juntos, aunque no todo será fácil, jejeje. no os entretengo más y os dejo leer

Como ya sabeis Soul Eater no me pertenece

* * *

_**Buenos días**_

Lo primero que escuchó Maka al despertarse, fue el rítmico repiqueteo de un corazón tranquilo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, ya que eso era algo que no le había pasado antes. Siempre se iba antes de que el chico despertara, y si no estaba apoyada en un costado, pero nunca recostada en el pecho de su acompañante. Era una sensación agradable y perdió la noción del tiempo mientras escuchaba esa música especial.

Un ligero movimiento la trajo a la realidad. La estaba acariciando el cabello. Se acurrucó un poco más durante unos segundos y después se incorporó para observar a Soul. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sobraban las palabras. Sabían perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro. Nunca antes habían tenido un despertar mejor.

Maka levantó el brazo en el que no se apoyaba y le acarició el rostro. Estaba caliente, era real y no otro sueño. Se sentía tan bien, que incluso ella cerró los ojos. La forma de sus pómulos, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente. Era todo tan suave al tacto. Una sonrisa asomó por el rostro de los dos.

Podrían estar así durante horas y no darse cuenta. Estaban completos y no necesitaban nada más.

Soul la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la abrazó con fuerza. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Maka a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes y profundos que te pueden ahogar. Rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué pasa, Soul?

- Acabo de descubrir el auténtico secreto de tu popularidad.

- ¿Y cuál es? – Maka no podía reprimir una sonrisa.

- Además de tu innegable belleza, tus hermosos ojos verdes. Son muy profundos y un hombre débil puede caer ante su hechizo.

La chica rió suavemente ante la explicación.

- ¿y a ti te han conseguido embrujar?

- Nunca he dicho que fuera fuerte.

Esta vez rieron los dos. Aunque no lo hicieron durante mucho rato, porque compartían un mismo pensamiento. Uno que querían enterrar por solo unas horas, pero resultaba imposible y no dejaba de sacarles de su perfecta burbuja.

- Maka…

La aludida suspiró y al hacerlo sintió que le dolía una parte de ella.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Soul?

- No lo sé, Maka.

La rubia se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda. Necesitaba pensar y no podía contemplando esos absorbentes ojos rojos. Con esa noche, esa gloriosa noche, a humillado y dañado a su propia hermana y eso la hacia daño a ella también. Quizás ella y Soul deberían alejarse, pero de solo pensarlo el pecho se le volvía a desgarrar dificultando su respiración.

Si hubiera acompañado a Crona a ver a ese amigo suyo en el bar, en vez de ir a otra de las estúpidas fiestas de Liz, hubieran conocido a Soul al mismo tiempo. Entonces podrían haber acabado juntos sin problemas. Aunque a su hermana le hubiera seguido gustando. ¿Habría ignorado los sentimientos de Crona? En aquella época sí.

Sintió como Soul dibujaba formas extrañas y relajantes en su espalda.

- Soul…

El chico se sentó al lado de Maka.

- No podemos seguir. – la voz se le quebró al final.

- Ya lo sé. - murmuró molesto.

- Quizás si no nos vemos en un tiempo…

- Quizás si, quizás no. - la cortó. Suspiró y luego añadió - Aún así habrá gente que te vea salir.

- Siempre podemos decir que nos emborrachamos y cometimos un error. Solo fue sexo.

- Entonces mentiríamos. En ambas cosas.

Maka se giró a él y cogió su perfecto rostro con sus finas manos. En sus ojos se veía en mismo dolor que ella ante la idea de no estar juntos.

- Soul, te amo. Tenlo bastante claro porque nunca diré una verdad mayor que esa. Sin embargo, también amo a mi hermana. ¿Qué pasa si lo nuestro no funciona?

- Funcionará. Llevamos tiempo amándonos, no gustándonos simplemente.

En eso tenía razón. la idea de intentarlo empezó a resonar en su cabeza. Llevar una relación en secreto con Soul, a espaldas de todos. Si salía bien podría hablar con Crona. La haría daño, pero también es su felicidad. ¿Quién es más importante, ella o su hermana? Crona siempre ha encontrado gente, ella nunca ha conocido nada más que calienta camas, nadie la ha amado como la ama Soul. A excepción de… ¡No! A _él_ no le ama. Es solo un amigo.

- Maka…

Lo ignoró. No había punto intermedio en la batalla de su interior pero estaba determinada a encontrarlo. A encontrar algo inexistente.

- Maka…

Le miró. No lo tenía muy claro, pero sabía que no podía vivir sin él. Aquella batalla volvió a empezar con más intensidad que antes. Ella o Crona. Crona o ella. Cualquiera diria que escogiera Soul, pero ya sabía cual iba a ser su elección. Gritó mentalmente. Aquello no iba a solucionarse así. Tendría que hacer algo.

- Maka…

- Me quedo contigo, Soul.

***

Jacqueline cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó al ascensor. Llegó a casa esa noche después de un viaje de negocios. Ella misma podría haberle llevado esos informes a su gran amiga y vecina Crona, si hubiera sabido que llegaba tan pronto. Pulsó el botón de la planta baja y esperó pacientemente a que volvieran a abrirse las puertas. Bostezó. Casi no había dormido. Llegó después de las tres de la madrugada y a las diez ya estaba yéndose de vuelta al trabajo. Deberían haberla dado la mañana libre o algo por el estilo. Aquello no era humano. Su jefe no era humano. Supuso que la exprimía tanto por haberle vacilado el primer día, pero eso no era junto. Ni siquiera sabía que era su jefe, sino no lo hubiera hecho. Suspiró frustrada. Por lo menos, cobraba más y tenía unas vacaciones más amplias. Por esa razón tampoco se quejaba. Puede que no supiera que es el descanso en meses laborables, pero luego gozaba de tres meses de vacaciones y dinero suficiente para ir donde quiera. De hecho, no podria vivir en uno de los apartamentos más caros de la ciudad, si siguiera cobrando lo mismo que antes.

Gracias a eso conoció a Crona. Se encontraron en los pasillos, se presentaron como vecinas y ahora son mejores amigas. Lo comparten todo y se ven siempre que la apretada agenda de Jacqueline lo permite.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió arrastrando los pies. Ese día no tomaría su coche para ir al trabajo ya que le pidió a su hermana que fuera a recogerla. No se veia en condiciones de conducir, ni siquiera después de esa ducha de agua fría.

Salió por el portal y entonces volvió a verla. La misma moto de anoche. No sabía de quien era, si fuera de alguno de sus vecinos, estaría en el garaje. Alguien habia ido de visita. Por un momento la curiosidad venció al sueño y se preguntó de quien sería. Era un tanto ostentosa y parecia cara. Quizás era del vecino del cuarto, solía tener una amante nueva cada día y todas tenían mucho dinero.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y se dirigió hacia el coche blanco donde estaba su hermana leyendo una revista.

- Jacqueline.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la hermana de Crona, Maka. No la agradaba mucho, siempre la ha parecido demasiado arrogante y creída, algo que nunca ha entendido. Ella no la veía tan guapa. Aún así, se paró. Compartir unas palabras no la haría daño.

- Hola, Maka. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien. ¿Y tú?

- También bien. He oído que has ganado el último caso.

- Ya, bueno.

Jacqueline frunció levemente el ceño, ¿es que siempre tenía que ganar?

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Maka levantó una mano y le enseñó los informes de su hermana.

- Si quieres se los llevo yo.

- ¿No te importa?

- El caso es que no le importe a mi hermana. – contestó Jacqueline señalando el coche blanco.

Maka sonrió y le dio los informes.

- Gracias.

- Además he oido que te has quedado sin coche. Se te hará el camino más largo llendo en autobús.

Maka rió ante el comentario. A Jacqueline le resultó extrañamente desagradable el sonido.

- No voy en autobús. He aprovechado que el coche me ha dejado tirada para comprarme una moto, tal y como queria desde los dieciséis.

Subió a la moto de enfrente del portal y arrancó.

- Hasta la proxima, Jacqueline.

- Adiós – murmuró.

Sin salir de su asombro, contempló como se perdía la rubia por las calles de la ciudad. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Subió al coche con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

- Hola. – la saludó sonriente su hermana.

- Hola, Kim.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué? No. Falta de sueño. ¿Te importa que dejemos esto en un sitio? Se lo prometí a una amiga.

- Claro

Kim arrancó el coche. No se creía que a su hermana no la ocurriese nada, pero decidió no insistir.

Mientras tanto la castaña, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Su vecino del cuerto tenia cuarenta años, por lo que Maka no podia ser su amante. Eso solo podia significar una cosa. Habia pasado la noche con Soul.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal?

¿qué ocurrirá cuando Crona vuelva? Jaqueline y ella lo comparten todo... jejejeje

si quereis saber como continua mandarme un review, los espero

y eso es todo por hoy!


	13. Te Quiero

**Hola a todos!**

**ya sé, tengo un retraso muy grande con este fic, pero he hecho muchos cambios en este capitulo además he tenido que leerme todo lo que llevo de historiapara recordar los puntos más importantes, jejeje**

**espero que os guste el resultado final.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Te Quiero**

La luz de la mañana se filtró por las cortinas iluminando toda la habitación. Maka soltó un quejido. Aborrecía levantarse de esa forma. De mala gana, movió la cabeza en un intento por proteger los ojos de la luz. Aunque no sabía bien como ponerse, estuviera como estuviera no encontraba la oscuridad necesaria para seguir durmiendo. Al final se levantó molesta decidida a bajar la persiana. Bajó de la cama maldiciendo por lo bajo. Quizá debiera comprarse un antifaz. De esa forma no tendría esos problemas matutinos.

Oyó a su espalda el movimiento de sabanas. Parecía como si la estuvieran buscando.

- Maka. – murmuró la voz de un ángel – Maka ¿qué haces ahí?

- Pues bajar la persiana, no puedo dormir con luz, ya sabes.

Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Soul. Estaba tumbado en su cama esperando pacientemente a que ella volviera con él. Llevaban así cuatro días. Por la mañana aparentaban tener la relación que todos esperaban de ellos y por las noches se convertían en amantes. Por esa razón, ambos se encontraban desnudos mientras que la ropa que tuvieron anoche adornaba el suelo de la habitación de Maka.

- Pero si dejas esto a oscuras, no podré ver tu glorioso cuerpo – respondió Soul con voz socarrona.

- Me parece que ya lo viste bien anoche.

Dicho eso bajo la persiana rápidamente. Se dirigió a la cama de nuevo mientras veía el reloj digital de su mesita de noche. Aún le quedaban dos horas de sueño que pensaba aprovechar. No sabía bien en que parte de la habitación estaba cuando dos manos fuertes la cogieron por los hombros y la atrajeron rápidamente al cuerpo de Soul. Maka se estrechó contra él. Sus labios tantearon en la oscuridad y depositó un beso en su clavícula. Así sí que la gustaría despertar.

* * *

***

- Maka, la reunión empieza en cinco minutos. Date prisa.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Se apresuró en recoger un poco la mesa de su despacho. Sobre todo en guardar algunos papeles bastante importantes de sus clientes. Si se perdían, ella se quedaba sin trabajo. Los metió en el archivero con meticuloso cuidado de que no se doblen lo más mínimo. Le echó un vistazo a Patty. No dejaba de bufar molesta. Quiso mirarla divertida o reprimir una carcajada, pero no pudo. La profesionalidad la obligó a lanzarla una mirada seria. No se podía ser tan impaciente con algo así.

Cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, se dirigió a la puerta. Ignoró la cara de su amiga y la empujó suavemente por el codo. La reunión tenía lugar en el despacho de su jefe. No iban a ser muchos. Ella, Patty, el señor Free y los dos representantes de una empresa cliente. Tenían un problema con uno de los empleados. Eso era lo único que sabía Maka. De los detalles se enteraría en breves.

- Oye, Maka.

- ¿Si?

- Últimamente se te ve muy feliz. ¿Es que tienes novio o algo por el estilo?

Se echó hacia atrás. ¿Tanto había cambado? ¿Tanta era la diferencia con la Maka de antes? La Maka que huía de las relaciones. No tenía otra descripción. Quizá fuera cierto, sin embargo había ocurrido todo de una forma tan progresiva que no se había dado cuenta. Pensó en lo que hacía, en como vestía, en cómo se movía. Seguía siendo esa abogada vanidosa que tenía que hacer todo perfecto. Aunque ya no miraba a nadie por encima del hombro y sus compañeros parecen más relajados cuando hablan con ella. Probablemente si había cambiado un poco.

Patty aún esperaba su respuesta. No podía ignorarla, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

- Algo por el estilo.

- ¿Y cómo es? Me lo tienes que presentar – su voz estaba cargada de ilusión.

Eso no podía ocurrir. Su relación con Soul era altamente secreta, ni siquiera su sombra podría enterarse. Debía salirse por la tangente y evitar más preguntas de ese estilo.

- Aún no es nada serio.

Esa era la mentira más grande que dirá jamás, sin embargo era una buena mentirosa. A excepción de su amiga Tsubaki, nadie sabe diferenciar cuando dice la verdad y cuando no. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Patty iba a añadir algo, pero cerró la boca tan pronto la abrió. Su jefe las estaba esperando en la puerta. Tenía el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados.

- No os pago por pasear.

- No, claro que no – dijo Maka sin ocultar el tono molesto – me pagas por ser la mejor abogada de tu buffete.

Quizás no había cambiado tanto. Atravesó la puerta con la cabeza alta y saludó a los clientes respetuosamente. Acto seguido, tomo asiento a la derecha de Free.

- De acuerdo, caballeros. Cuéntennos cuál es el problema.

- Se trata de un trabajador. Nos ha robado durante unos meses y ahora que vamos a echarle, quiere que le paguemos el finiquito.

- Ante una causa así no hay que pagar nada. – intervino Maka – Sin embargo, eso ya se lo dijimos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Si algo no soportaba es que se anduvieran por las ramas. No entendía cual podría ser el problema. Además eso ya ocurrió el mes pasado. Sintió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en aquella silla.

- Verán, volvió para reclamarlo, como ya sabrán-

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – esta vez les interrumpió.

- Señorita Albarn.

El tono de voz de su jefe era cortante, una clara advertencia. El cliente era la figura más importante. No se le puede cortar, ni reñir, tampoco se pueden enfadar con él. Tan solo pueden advertirle, aconsejarle. Esa era su política. Por esa razón, si querían contarles su vida antes de hablar de lo importante, ellos tendrían que escucharles. Eso era algo que Maka no entendía. El tiempo es oro.

- Nos ha demandado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando vino a reclamarnos el dinero, se le cayó una viga encima. Sobrevivió, pero está en silla de ruedas.

Eso era lo que quería oír. Conocer los acontecimientos. Empezar a trabajar.

- ¿Qué exige? – esta vez preguntó Free.

- Además de lo que nos exige del despido, una indemnización.

- De acuerdo. Necesitaré saber toda la ficha laboral de ese hombre, además de saber donde ha ocurrido el accidente. ¿Pueden dármelo?

Uno de los hombres abrió un maletín que tenía y le entregó una hojas. Maka lo leyó por encima. Era la ficha técnica de ese hombre. También venían algunos datos personales. Lo que necesitaba.

- Todo lo referente al accidente se lo traeremos mañana.

- Por supuesto. Lo más seguro es que les llame su abogado, díganle que hable conmigo.

- No se preocupen, ganaremos el caso. La señorita Albarn se encargará de ello personalmente.

Maka se levantó, junto con las otras cuatro personas que se encontraban allí reunidas. Alargó la mano y se la estrechó a aquellos dos hombres.

- ¿Puede acompañar hasta la salida a estos dos hombres, señorita Thompson?

- Claro. Acompáñenme, por favor.

Abandonaron la sala con Patty a modo de escolta. Maka fue a salir también pero su jefe se lo impidió. Su mirada era dura y su cara una auténtica máscara de hierro. Ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Se había pasado de la raya y ahora la echarían una buena bronca. Suspiró, supuso que quizá si se la mereciera.

- Que sea la última vez que vuelves a cortar a un cliente.

- Lo siento, jefe. Sin embargo, no necesito el por qué hicieron algo, sino que decir para que ganen.

A Free no le hizo gracia aquello. Aunque a él no le hacía gracia nada. Todo debía ser exageradamente serio. Lo que no estaba mal, debía reconocer Maka. esperó paciente a que añadiera algo más o la dejara salir. No perdió el contacto visual, ni agachó la cabeza. No lo vio necesario. Tan solo necesitaba paciencia.

Al final su jefe optó por la segunda opción. Se apartó de la puerta y Maka se dirigió a su despacho. Cerró la puerta y buscó todo lo referente a aquella empresa. Lo colocó en su mesa. No había cogido la primera hoja cuando tocaron a su puerta. Sabía quién era. Por el rabillo del ojo la había visto venir gracias a las paredes de cristal.

- Pasa, Patty. Tenemos mucho trabajo.

* * *

***

Había algo de atasco en las calles, pero Maka se las ingenió para conducir entre los coches y así no tener que esperar. De ese modo no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa. Bajó la moto al garaje y la dejó donde solía aparcar su coche. Apagó el motor y se quitó el casco. Miró todo el ancho de la plaza de aparcamiento. Echaba de menos su coche, su Volkswagen. Fue el primer coche que le compró su padre, era de segunda mano, pero no le importaba. Era su coche. Aunque ahora que tenía más dinero, mucho más dinero, quizás podría comprarse algo mejor. Con esa idea se metió en el ascensor y subió hasta su piso.

Al abrirse las puertas, salió y anduvo todo el pasillo hasta el final, donde se encontraba la puerta de su apartamento. Sacó las llaves y la abrió.

- ¿Hola?

No obtuvo respuesta. Todo estaba silencioso. Soul aún no habría llegado. Le había dado una copia de sus llaves para que fuera a su casa directamente después del trabajo. Por esa razón había llevado algo de ropa. La mitad de su armario pertenecía a Soul y eso la hacía sonreír.

Se quitó la ropa y cogió una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones cortos. Eran mucho más cómodos para estar por casa. Oyó como le rugieron las tripas y se dirigió a la cocina. No había mucha comida en la nevera, pero por lo menos podría preparar una cena medianamente decente.

- De todas formas, tendré que ir a comprar mañana - murmuró para sí misma.

No la gustaba mucho ir a comprar comida, por eso evitaba ir muy seguido. Una vez cada dos semanas o algo así, comprando grandes cantidades.

Echó un vistazo a todo lo que tenía, podría preparar una tortilla. Cogió dos huevos y puso la yema y la clara en un plato hondo. Después echó un poco de aceite en una sartén. Con ayuda de un tenedor batió los huevos mientras se calentaba el aceite. Con el mando a distancia encendió la tele que tenía en la cocina. Con las noticias como sonido de fondo vertió los huevos batido en la sartén cuando el aceite estaba caliente. Echó una pizca de sal y controló cuando los bordes se calentaron para doblar la tortilla. De esa forma conseguía que lo que quedaba en el interior estuviera crudo. Tal y como a ella le gustaba. Esperó a que adquiriera un tono dorado y la sacó de la sartén. Directa a un plato.

Apagó el fuego y apartó la sartén. Miró la hora. Soul debería haber llegado hacía veinte minutos. Empezó a preocuparse. No solía llegar tarde y si lo hacía, avisaba. O eso la había dicho Crona. Se le revolvieron las tripas al pensar ese nombre. Su hermana la quería e idolatraba casi rozando lo enfermizo. Su hermana que la confiaría su propia vida sin dudarlo y Maka no era capaz de respetar lo más sagrado para ella. Nunca antes había visto a Crona tan feliz como desde que está con Soul, pero ¿acaso ella no merece también un poco de esa felicidad? También amaba a Soul.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Hola, Maka.

- Hola.

Aparentó normalidad. No quería pensar en eso hasta el final de la semana. Cuando todos vuelvan y retornen sus vidas normales. Tampoco quería pensar en eso.

Soul se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en su habitación. Preparó la mesa poniéndole un vaso y cubiertos también a Soul. Nunca pensó que algo tan normal como eso pudiera dar tanta felicidad.

- ¡Tortilla!

- No te burles que no había mucho más – respondió sin perder el tono de humor.

- No pasa nada.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- No de eso – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Maka soltó unas carcajadas sin darle mucha importancia al comentario. Empezó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de Soul, mientras éste de vez en cuando cogía trozos de su cena.

- Creía que no tenías hambre.

- No tenía mucha hambre.

Aquella relación era tan fácil y natural como respirar o como despertarse y ver el sol. Encajaban perfectamente, el uno era el complementario el otro. Su otra mitad, su media naranja. De tal forma que sus movimientos no eran procesados por su mente. Su cuerpo, de forma instintiva sabía cómo debía comportarse, que era lo que le gustaba al otro. Que tenía que decir para hacerle sonreír, que debía hacer para que riera.

- Esta tortilla está cruda.

Maka rió y Soul disfrutó el sonido.

- Nadie te obliga a comértela.

El chico cogió un trozo entre sus dedos y se lo tendió a Maka. Ella lo cogió con los labios chupándole los dedos de una forma muy sensual. Ante aquello Soul trago saliva. Su garganta estaba repentinamente seca. ¿Acaso sabía lo increíblemente sexy que era? Sí, Maka era consciente de todos sus movimientos. De todo lo que hacía y las consecuencias de sus actos.

La rubia extendió una mano y pasó el pulgar por la comisura izquierda de los labios del albino.

- Se te cae la baba.

Soul levantó una ceja. Intentó disimular que se equivocaba, pero no consiguió engañar a Maka. Ambos rieron ante aquello. No querían que eso se acabara jamás, no querían despertar ni salir del cuento de hadas. Querían quedarse así para siempre.

Maka acunó la cara de Soul con una de sus manos.

- Te quiero.

Como respuesta, ladeó la cabeza y la dio un beso en la palma. No necesitaban nada más. En ese momento, sobraban las palabras. Porque no había nada más perfecto que perderse en los ojos del otro.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?**

**Espero que al final no me haya quedado tan mal. He puesto este capitulo para escribir un poco de SoulxMaka, pero en el siguiente ya volverá Crona, jajajaja**

**Kid volverá a aparecer, él quiere estar con Maka, ¿qué hará Soul cuando le vea? ya digo que no habrá KidxCrona, sino KidxMaka, jejejeje**

**Tampoco olvideis a nuestra amiga Jaqueline, quien le cuenta todo a Crona**

**y ya no digo más, si quereis saber más enviad un review y yo subiré el siguiente capitulo, cuantos más haya antes lo subiré**

**y eso es todo por hoy!  
**


	14. Fin del Cuento de Hadas

**Volví y me traje la continuación de infiel bajo el brazo. **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, aunque no creo que sea así por el titulo XDD**

* * *

Los besos de Soul la despertaron aquella mañana de sábado. La miraba con amor y tristeza.

- Hoy vuelven tus padres.

- Ya lo sé. – susurró Maka.

- También vuelve Crona.

Se le endureció la voz y eso la molestó. Maka se incorporó sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de Soul. Le lanzó una dura mirada. Resultaba difícil. El glorioso cuerpo de Soul sentado en su cama en contraluz era una de las imágenes más hermosas que había visto nunca. Más que enfadarse con él deseaba alargar una mano y volver a pasarla por su pecho, trazar de nuevo las líneas de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. No podía decirle todo lo que tenía planeado si no dejaba de pensar en eso. Suspiró. Las yemas cálidas de los dedos de Soul recorrieron la forma de su mandíbula.

- Soul, tenemos que hablar.

- Sí. Lo supuse cuando te alejaste de mí de esa forma.

Lentamente, Maka abrió los ojos.

- Mira, mi hermana…

- Quiero estar contigo.

- Ya lo sé, pero-

- ¿pero qué?

- ¿Vas a dejarme terminar? – le preguntó enfadada.

- ¿Y qué me vas a decir? – Soul tampoco escondió su enfado – ¿ qué prefieres traicionar a tu hermana antes de decirle la verdad?

Una serie de contestaciones empezaron a inundar la mente de Maka. Unas amables y reconciliadoras, otras bastante ofensivas. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Aquello la dejó sin palabras. Tenía razón.

- Ya la he traicionado – susurró.

- Maka…

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Soul suspiró. No soportaba que Maka se enfadara con él.

- Haremos lo que tú quieras.

- No la diremos nada aún. Volverá destrozada, no puedo arruinarla más la vida.

Aquello no estaba bien. Aquello no estaba nada bien. La decisión de Maka no destrozaría solo la vida de Crona sino la de todos los demás. Sin embargo, Soul se calló su opinión. Tan solo quería que Maka fuera feliz y si ella lo era haciendo eso, que así sea. Aunque no la haría feliz a largo plazo…

La chica se removió en sus brazos, pero Soul no dejó que se alejara de él. Deseó encontrar una decisión en la que todos estuvieran contentos.

- Soul…

La calló con un beso. Uno pasional y desenfrenado. Recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo. Lentamente saboreando el momento. Los labios demandantes de Maka sobre los suyos o sus dedos recorriendo las líneas de su espalda. Allá donde pasaran su piel se volvía de fuego. Maka rodó y se colocó encima de él. La luz de la mañana hacía parecer que Maka tuviera brillo propio. Su piel se derretía a las suaves caricias de Soul. Aquello le volvía loco. No podía parar. No quería parar. La necesitaba en ese momento más que a nada.

* * *

La hora de aterrizaje del avión era a las siete de la tarde, sin embargo tenía un retraso. En el panel no indicaba de cuanto era pero Maka calculó que como mínimo veinte minutos. Aquello no era suficiente para volver a la oficina, pero sí para aburrirse como una ostra. Puso mala cara y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Soul sentado. Su pose despreocupada hacía que se viera perfecto. Archivo esa imagen como un tesoro en su memoria y después se reprendió por mirarle así. No podía hacerlo con Crona y sus padres delante, así que tenía que acostumbrarse a no hacerlo. Soul le besó la mano.

- Creo que sería mejor si no hiciéramos estas cosas.

- Aquí no nos conoce nadie. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Maka fue a decirle que no era verdad. Que no podían, que nunca sabían quién podía estar. Sin embargo en vez de eso le dijo….

- Te quiero.

….y le dio un beso.

- El vuelo tiene un pequeño retraso, así que podríamos ir a la cafetería.

- Me parece una idea estupenda.

Fueron cogidos de la mano. Sus dedos entrelazados. Allí se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo. Pidieron un café. Soul lo quería solo, Maka con leche.

- ¿Quieres algo más con el café?

- No, gracias. ¿Quieres tú algo más, Soul?

- A ti.

- Ya me tienes.

La sonrisa de Soul se ensanchó picaronamente. Maka levantó una ceja al entender el sentido.

- Así me tuviste esta mañana.

- Esta mañana no tenía café.

Fue responderle pero reconsideró la idea. En poco más de media hora, volvería su hermana. La poca libertad que tenían Soul y ella se esfumaría. Quizás no era mal momento para aprovechar un poco de intimidad. Introdujo dos dedos en su café y se los ofreció. Estaba segura que se los chuparía al instante por eso le sorprendió que cogiera una servilleta y se los limpiara. Le miró confundida cuando Soul le cogió la otra mano y, como si fuera una galleta, introdujo dos dedos en su café solo. Fue entonces cuando se los chupó.

- ¿No te gusta la leche?

- Soy alérgico a la lactosa.

- Aja

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, pero ya no puedo darte la sorpresa que pensaba.

- ¿Tú recubierta de nata?

- Sip – Soul se relamió los labios de una forma que a Maka se le antojó muy sexy – tranquilo, lo sustituiré por chocolate.

La imagen se apareció ante Soul con todo detalle. Intentó ignorarla pero no pudo. Demasiado excitante. Maka, desnuda, chocolate. Aquello era demasiado.

- ¿Qué tal hoy en el hospital?

- ¿Qué?

- El hospital…

- Ah…Bien. Hoy tenemos un paciente nuevo al que le encanta la magia y hace algunos trucos muy buenos. Me gusta ese tío por cómo lleva su situación.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No te lo puedo decir. Eso es secreto profesional, ya sabes – Soul le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto le gustaban.

- ¡Oh! Claro. Entonces yo tampoco te diré que se cuece en el bufete. Secreto profesional. – dijo la última frase imitando su voz.

- Seguro que apoyas a los malos.

- Como siempre – contestó con voz cansada.

- Bueno, pues no apoyas a los malos. Por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado el coche que has traído?

- Lo he robado.

- No creo. No sabes siquiera que es el chasis.

Maka le miró fingiendo enfado.

- Sí que lo sé, pero ahora no te lo voy a decir.

Soul rió ante el comentario. Se inclinó y la dio un beso.

- Ahora en serio.

- Me lo ha dejado una amiga.

- ¿La conozco?

- ¿Conoces a Elizabeth Thompson?

- ¿Qué si la conozco? Es la novia de mi mejor amigo.

- ¡¿Es la novia de Black Star? – Soul asintió – no me puedo creer que ninguno me haya dicho nada.

- Son personas muy discretas.

- ¡¿ y qué? He ido religiosamente a todas las fiestas de Liz, debería habérmelo dicho.

- No has ido a todas. Recuerda esa que hizo el mismo día que nos conocimos. Estabas guapísima, por cierto.

- Tú también estabas muy guapo. Cuando abrí la puerta y te vi, me quedé en blanco. No sabía qué hacer.

Soul sonrió. Recordaba aquello perfectamente. Cogió las manos de Maka y empezó a jugar con ellas.

- Aún sigues muy guapa. Y eso que ahora no te maquillas tanto como entonces.

- Prefieres que no lo haga.

- Claro que no.

Maka sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Apretó las manos de Soul con fuerza.

- Te quiero

Lo dijeron a la vez y eso hizo que estallaran en carcajadas.

Informaron por megafonía que el vuelo de Crona estaba a punto de aterrizar.

- ¿Ya han pasado veinte minutos, Maka?

- No lo sé. A lo mejor no se retrasó tanto como esperé.

Soul soltó un bufido. No quería separarse de Maka tan pronto. No quería ir con Crona en el coche y menos aún dormir con ella. Quería volver a casa con Maka como había ocurrido esta última semana.

Salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a la salida del terminal. Esta vez no se cogieron las manos y el ferviente deseo de hacerlo les abrumó. Empezó a salir gente. La cuenta atrás había comenzado. Un nudo de ansiedad se formó en el pecho de Maka y fue creciendo conforme salían los pasajeros de ese avión. Se hizo tan grande que cada vez le era más difícil pensar con claridad, estarse quieta. Necesitaba cogerle la mano a Soul, salir corriendo de allí con él.

La visión de la cara de su padre la hizo dejar de respirar.

Cuatro.

- Soul.

Tres.

Los brazos de su hermana rodearon el cuello de Soul en un cálido abrazo. Notó como sus padres la abrazaban a ella también, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Crona y al chico que amaba.

Dos.

Se besaron.

Uno.

- Te quiero – susurró su hermana.

Aquel había sido el final. El final de la historia. El fin del cuento de hadas. Un cuento con un final feliz. Feliz para muchos, pero triste para dos.

Para los protagonistas.

* * *

**Aquí llega el fin del cuento de hadas**

**ooooohhhh!**

**sniff...sniff**

**¿qué os a parecido a vosotros? ¿bien?¿mal?**

**mandazme un review y hacedmelo saber**

**y ahora me voy a seguir pensando en un _one-short_ que (creo) no esta mal, pero en todos los finales que se me ocurren hay un lemmon, voy a ver como lo quito o... que pensais? jajaja que lo deje, no? ya hubo suficiente corte en Poker o Nata, jajaja, la verdad es que yo pensaría lo mismo =P**

**hasta la proxima! **

**no os olvideis del review  
**


End file.
